Retour dans le passé
by larousse13
Summary: Sirius Black dit ne jamais tombé amoureux.Pourtant, voir son meilleur ami épanouit avec Lily...Et cette nouvelle, Hermione, pourquoi pense-t-il toujours à elle? Elle qui pourait l'avoir si facilement, qu'est-ce qui lui en empêche?
1. Chapter 1

Sirius et Hermione 

**La vie. **

Sirius Black, beau comme un dieu. Cheveux bouclés avec de magnifiques yeux bleus. J'adore faire des blagues avec mon meilleur ami, James Potter. Par contre, depuis qu'il est avec Lily Evans, il se calme. La compagnie de Remus m'est devenue plus précieuse qu'avant. Évidemment il a toujours été très important pour moi, mais à partir du moment où James a pu conquérir Lily, il m'a mit de côté. Je ne le comprendrai jamais puisque je n'ai et ne serai jamais amoureux.

Je n'ai rien contre Lily, même que je l'adore, elle est comme une petite sœur pour moi mais parfois, j'aimerais qu'elle prenne moins de place dans la vie de James. Elle ne fait pas exprès, même qu'elle est souvent la première à dire qu'elle va nous laisser tranquille, entre gars, mais James s'interpose très... même trop souvent.

Côté amour, ce n'est pas qu'aucune fille me désire, même au contraire. Elles sont presque toutes accrochées à mon bras. C'est comme ça depuis la première année. Bref, depuis que James est en couple et que les filles ont compris que c'était pour de bon, celles qui n'étaient pas en amour avec moi, se sont ruées sur moi. Quelques-unes sur Rem, évidemment. Mais bon, aucunes ne m'arrivent à la cheville.

-Patmol?

-Quoi Corny?

-Ça te dirait de faire une soirée toi, moi, Remus et Lily?

Comme d'habitude!

-Ben oui James! Pourquoi cette question?

-Je ne sais pas, tu paraissais dans la lune...

-Et quel rapport ça a avec ce soir?

-Peut-être aurais-tu oublié ce soir pour aller rejoindre une fille...

Les oublier? Jamais! Aucune fille dans tout l'univers n'en vaut la peine! Nos soirées sont si précieuses et rare que je ne ferais jamais cela.

-C'est vrai que ce serait mon genre! Mais James, qu'y a-t-il?

-T'as oublié...?

Oh mon dieu! Ce soir est l'un des rare soir où on va préparer un sale coup pour les serpentars en la présence de Lily.

-Évidemment que non Cornedrue!

-Parfait!

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Lily qui semblait s'amuser de la situation. Elle nous aide souvent à renforcir nos coup et souvent, ils sont plus diaboliques que les nôtre. Cette fille est vraiment extraordinaire avec un caractère exceptionnel. La seule qui a résisté aux Maraudeurs... enfin jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Mais elle est tout de même la seule qui n'est pas tombé sous le charme immédiatement. James a vraiment de la chance d'être tombé sur une fille comme elle mais je ne l'envie pas pour autant. Oui, Lily est très attirante, autant physiquement que psychologiquement mais je n'aimerais pas être amoureux comme James l'est envers Lily. En fait, je suis sûr que cela ne m'arrivera jamais! Personne ne peut arriver à bout du grand Sirius Black.

-Les gars?

-Oui Lily.

-Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous laisse pour un soir?

-Non. Dit immédiatement James.

Il me regarde pour m'entendre dire que j'approuve. Comme chaque fois, je suis pris puisqu'il me regarde avec ses yeux suppliants.

-Aucun problème, tu sais très bien que Lily est comme une petite sœur pour moi.

-Moi non plus James, j'adore la présence de Lily!

Celle-ci semblait mal à l'aise. En fait, Lily déteste se faire dire des compliments. Pourtant, elle devrait s'habituer avec James comme petit-ami.

-Les gars, j'ai peut-être une idée pour ce soir...

-Laquelle?

-Vous verrez...

-Est-elle intéressante?

-Oui, mais pas pour les serpentars.

-Lily, explique-toi...

-Vous verrez!

James fit un visage qui est supposé la faire succomber à la tentation... Je trouve plutôt que ça ressemble à une grimace.

-D'accord! Il va y avoir trois nouveaux qui vont arriver demain et je me disais qu'on pourrait faire un cadeau de bienvenue, version Maraudeur!

-Mais comment sais-tu qu'il va y avoir des nouveaux?

-Grâce à mon rôle de préfète en chef! Ils seront avec les Grifondor! Alors, qu'en dites-vous?

-J'en dit que c'est une excellente idée! Dis-je.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Patmol. Mon amour, je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi!

-Mais pas trop méchant tout de même. Dit Remus.

-Alors, à quelle heure?

-Disons, dans la salle sur demande après le souper?

-Oui.

-Parfait.

-Mais on va se voir avant mon amour!

-Mais oui, mais oui!

Une question me vient en tête.

-Mais quels sont les noms des nouveaux?

-Harry, Ron, Hermione.

-Chérie, pour nos enfants plus tard, c'est joli Harry, non?

-C'est vrai.

-Vous parlez déjà d'enfant!

-Évidemment, Lily, elle est la femme de ma vie...

-Et moi, je ne me vois pas faire ma vie sans Potter!

Potter... Ce nom me manquait. Elle l'utilisait si rarement.

-Lily, tu sais que ça me manquait presque le temps où tu appelais James, Potter!

-Oui, ça me manque à moi aussi!

**Le soir **

-Bon tout le monde est là?

-Oui...

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait les gars?

-Je dis qu'on met de la nourriture étrange dans leurs assiettes...

-Non, je dis que quand ils vont se présenter, on leur fait parler en plusieurs langues...

-Non, je dis que...

On s'est disputé toute la soirée pour savoir ce qu'on faisait jusqu'à temps que James sorte la meilleure idée. Il est peut-être stupide des fois, mais quand il s'agit de farces, c'est un dieu.

**Les nouveaux. **

Ce matin, quand le cadran a sonné, j'ai sauté sur mes pieds tellement j'étais excité par notre farce. Et je crois que je n'étais pas le seul. Moi, Remus et James, nous nous sommes même disputer pour savoir à qui irait la salle de bain. C'était vraiment étrange! Quand on a tous eu fini, on riait de nous. On s'est senti comme de vraies filles. Nous, si...si virile!

Dans la salle commune, on s'est tous les trois jeté sur Lily pour lui raconter ce qui s'était passé.

-Lily...

-Lily!

-Lily...

Tous en même temps, on lui racontait la même histoire. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a rien compris mais elle souriait tendrement. Elle fait ce sourire, habituellement, quand elle nous perçoit comme de jeunes enfants. Je le trouve réconfortant. Je crois que Lily a tout pour faire une bonne mère et sera l'une des plus merveilleuses. En plus, elle est tellement attachante. Et dire que j'ai failli la mettre dans mon lit, il y a fort longtemps!

-Les garçons, si vous parlez tous en même temps, je ne pourrai jamais comprendre votre histoire!

-Laisse faire, de toute façon, on a bien mieux à faire ce matin!

J'avais dit cela avec tellement de joie et de malice que les autres me regardaient presque croche.

-Tu sais mon amour, la prochaine fois que tu trouves une bonne idée... Ne la donne pas à Sirius... Je suis sûre que sa bonne humeur risque de tout gâcher!

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas Lily, je reste un très bon comédien!

-C'est ce qu'on verra!

Remus nous regardait étrangement, mais qu'avait-il derrière la tête? Justement, il prit la parole.

-Alors, on y va, dans la Grande Salle?

Nous acceptons tous en chœur. Je sens que cette journée ne pourra pas être mieux. La farce sera si... amusante! Je sens que je vais avoir bien du plaisir. Par contre, je me demande quelle sera sa réaction.

-Chers élèves (...) Et c'est avec grand plaisir que j'ai l'honneur d'accueillir trois nouveaux Griffondor, j'ai nommé, Harry, Ron et Hermione!

Tous les Griffondors applaudirent avec le plus d'énergie possible.

L'heure du déjeuner passa avec une lenteur indescriptible. Et puis, je regardais la nouvelle et la trouvais pas si mal en fin de compte. Même, au contraire, elle était plutôt attirante. Tant qu'à ses amis... Il y en a un qui ressemble étrangement à Lily et à James. Et l'autre, s'il avait été dans la même famille, aurait sûrement hérité de la couleur de cheveux à Lily!

James me jette un coup d'œil pour me dire que c'était à moi de jouer.

-Mais Sirius, fit Lily, ne sois pas trop brusque... Elle est nouvelle!

-Oui oui Lily!

Quand elle me dit des trucs du genre avant que je fasse une farce qui vient d'elle, cela veut dire qu'elle angoisse! Sérieusement, je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert, puisqu'elle a les Maraudeurs pour la défendre!

Je me dirige droit vers ma cible le cœur léger. Je n'avais encore jamais fait une blague du genre. Je me permets quelques secondes pour vérifier qui me regarde.

Je dirais peut-être... Toute la salle! Parfait! Plus il y a de spectateurs, plus c'est amusant! Je me concentre sur la fille, qui semblait ne se douter de rien. Normal, elle était trop concentrée sur son bouquin bidon, plutôt que sur mon corps de rêve! Étrange, mis à part Lily, aucune fille n'avait agis de la sorte avec moi.

J'étais à quelques pas des nouveaux et mon cœur commence à s'accélérer. Je me demandais quelle serait sa réaction. Je voulais me retourner et voir comment James, Sirius et Lily prenait la situation, mais cela aurait gâché mon plan, car le public pourrait croire que je me dégonfle.

Arrivé devant les trois, je m'arrête devant une en particulier... La fille! J'attends un peu, pour voir si elle se retournerait, mais rien. Elle continue à lire son livre qui semblait plus intéressant que moi, ce qui me choque, je dois le dire.

-Hermione! Chuchota simplement le garçon aux cheveux roux.

Elle sursauta légèrement puis se retourna vers moi, ce qui la fit bondir encore plus. La dénommée Hermione, me regarda les sourcils froncés, sûrement offusqué que je la dérange durant sa lecture. Je connaissais un peu ce genre de réaction à cause de Lily.

-Hermione, c'est ça?

-C'est exact! Et toi tu es...

-Sirius Black!

Un frisson lui transperça le corps et ses yeux s'écartèrent. Ensuite, elle sourie simplement.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi?

C'est pile ce que je voulais entendre!

-Rien de bien difficile. Mis à part me laisser t'admirer toute la journée.

-Pardon?

Elle semblait étonnée.

-Mais oui, une fille telle que toi, mérite le regard de tous les garçons!

Je me retourne vers la salle.

-J'AI DIT, UNE FILLE AUSSI BELLE QUE TOI, MÉRITE LE REGARD DE TOUS LES GARÇONS!

Chacun avait fait signe de oui de la tête, et s'exécutait.

Puis, je me retourne vers la fille qui était bouche-bée. Autant que ses deux compagnons!

-Ma douce, pourrais-je savoir le prénom des deux garçons avec toi?

-Oui... heu... Il y a Ron et Harry...

Ron était celui aux cheveux roux et Harry était celui aux yeux aussi émeraude que Lily.

-Et bien, je vous avertis tout de suite, ne mettez pas vos sales pattes sur cette splendeur, je désignais Hermione, car sinon, ça risque d'aller très mal pour vous!

Ron devenait de plus en plus rageur! Alors, il était amoureux de sa petite compagnonne! Cela rend la situation beaucoup plus amusante.

-Hermione, tes yeux sont plus beaux qu'une pluie d'étoile filante, tes mains sont aussi douces qu'un tissus de soie, ton sourire est plus rayonnant que le soleil, tes cheveux sont si beaux, que j'aimerais les sentir se glisser entre mes doigts...

Je pris une pose pour me tourner vers la salle. J'avais dit ma phrase assez forte pour que tout le monde m'entende.

-HERMIONE, VOUDRAIS-TU DEVENIR MA PETITE-AMIE?

Je sentais son malaise et cela ne m'amusait pas plus que quand j'ai une heure de colle avec Monsieur Rusard. Malheureusement, elle n'a pas eu le temps de répondre que son copain répliqua.

-Hey face de rat, je te défends d'approcher Hermione! Elle n'est pas comme les autres, elle, elle a une tête sur les épaules et ce n'est pas un collectionneur de filles comme toi, qui pourra l'avoir!

Il avait dit cela en un souffle. Son visage était aussi rouge que la couleur d'une tomate! C'est assez mignon de sa part de la défendre mais j'ignorai son commentaire, après tout, je n'attends pas une réponse de lui, mais celle d'Hermione.

-Je...heu... Je préférais apprendre à te connaître, dit-elle simplement.

La partie de mon plan que je préfère, l'humiliation. Je lui jette un regard de la tête au pied et lance :

-Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver!

Je lui fis un clin d'œil et vais rejoindre mes amis. Tous riaient à l'exception de Lily. Bien sûr, elle a vécu des situations du genre avec James alors, elle sait ce que ça fait!

-Sérieusement, je trouve que tu y es allé un peu fort.

-Allons mon amour! N'oublie pas que cette blague venait de toi.

-Peut-être, mais dans ma tête, elle dirait non et ce serait Sirius qui serait mal à l'aise.

Alors Lily ne voulait pas seulement rendre la nouvelle mal à l'aise, mais moi aussi! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt que Lily ne serait jamais aussi méchante avec quelqu'un... Enfin sauf si ce quelqu'un a pour nom James Potter et qu'elle n'est pas encore amoureuse de lui!

-Mais Lily, ne t'inquiète pas, avec le roux qui l'a protégé, elle doit être moins embarrassée.

-MAIS ARRÊTER DE L'APPELER LE ROUX! Il a sûrement un prénom lui aussi.

Moi, James et Remus avons dit la même chose en même temps :

-Oui Lily!

Elle sourit bêtement.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller nous préparer pour le prochain cours. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites?

- Mais Lily, aucun de nous ne sommes en cours cet après-midi.

-Alors tant mieux, plus de temps pour faire nos devoirs!

James se tourna vers moi et fit un visage de découragement.

-C'est ta copine James!

Il me fit les gros yeux avant de se retourner vers Lily.

-Es-tu sûre que tu as envie de faire tes devoirs?

-Évidemment que non, mais il faut le faire un jour ou l'autre. Aller j'y vais... Seule.

James se mordilla les lèvres avant de dire :

-Es-tu sûre...?

-Certaine!

-Laisse-moi t'accompagner.

-M'accompagner? Ok. Mais je veux que tu parts tout de suite après pour rejoindre les autres, j'ai envie d'être un peu seule.

-Parfait!

-Alors James, on se retrouve dans la salle commune? Dis Remus.

-Ouais.


	2. Chapter 2

**Faire connaissance**

Moi et Remus attendions James avec impatience dans la salle commune des Griffondors. Évidemment, nous savions que les nouveaux devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre et se moquer des gens sans James n'est pas du tout la même chose. Justement, celui-ci arriva.

-Désolé, j'ai dû m'occuper d'un cas personnel, Rogue.

-Pas encoure cette andouille! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il voulait celui-là?

-Il a traité Lily de Sang-de-Bourgue. Si celle-ci n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais sûrement frappé.

-Mais qu'as-tu fait alors?

-Seulement jeté quelques sorts.

-Et Lily, qu'a-t-elle dite?

-Rien, mais je la sentais mal à l'aise. Avant d'être avec moi, elle n'était pas habituée de...

-James, dit Remus, essaie aussi de respecté les valeurs de Lily. Tu sais, celle qui t'aurais crié dessus parce que tu l'aurais défendu contre ce rat de bibliothèque. Je suis même sûr qu'en ce moment, elle l'aide.

-Mais...Il l'a traité de Sang-de-Bourgue!

-Et elle s'en contre fiche!

Il fit la moue mais savait que Remus avait raison.

Nous étions tous dans un profond silence jusqu'à ce que quelques pas nous dérangent. C'est les nouveaux sans aucun doute, parce que personne n'aurait osé déranger les Maraudeurs durant leur réunion...Enfin, ça c'est maintenant que Lily est avec James, parce qu'avant, elle ne se gênait pas.

Remus prit la parole en premier.

-Hey les nouveaux...

-On a des noms tu sais! Dit Hermione très offusqué!

À mon tour de parler.

-Oui, il y a Poil de Carotte, Rat de bibliothèque et pour finir, Mini-James!

-Ha! Ha! Très drôle Sir!

Justement, James se retourna vers les trois pour leur parler.

-Sérieusement, quels sont vos noms... Je n'écoutais pas durant les présentations...

Il disait cela avec gêne.

-Tu étais trop concentré à attendre votre blague minable peut-être?

Corny semblait très offusqué! Car Hermione ne s'est pas rendu compte que ce dernier fût trop occupé à admirer Lily.

-Tu ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles...

Il avait dit cela avec dédain. Signe qu'il ne l'appréciait pas.

-Bien sûr que non! Je ne sais jamais de quoi je parle! Je suis une pauvre fille trop bête pour comprendre! Je suis l'être le plus STUPIDE qu'il n'existera jamais sur la terre...

-Alors je vais te dire ma phrase avec la plus grande simplicité : Pourrais-tu d-é-g-a-g-e-r d'ici? Dit James.

-Pourquoi? Cette salle est à tout le monde, non? Dit Hermione.

-Oui, mais elle n'est acceptée que par les personnes ayant un minimum d'intelligence.

Le dénommé Harry osa enfin lever les yeux vers nous, ses yeux émeraudes qui exprimaient tant de tristesse...

Je jette un coup d'œil à James qui semblait avoir lui aussi vu ses yeux. Il sembla perturbé. Son visage s'adouci et son malaise semblait monter. Il doit se dire une phrase telle que : Les yeux de LILY, il a les yeux de LILY!!!!!

-Aller... Je plaisantais, c'est vrai, cette salle est à tout le monde. Vous...Vous pouvez utiliser les sofas qu'il reste. Dit James.

Connaissant James, il avait sûrement dit cela parce que les yeux d'Harry lui faisaient trop penser à Lily. Ce garçon risque d'avoir beaucoup d'emprise sur James.

-Très bien, dit Hermione satisfaite.

Ron paraissait dédaigneux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il me fait réellement penser à Arthur Weasley.

-Aller Ron, un peu de politesse!

-J'ai l'impression d'entendre parler ma mère... Grogna ce dernier.

-Voyons mon garçon, si tu ne veux pas respecter les Maraudeurs, respecte au moins les femmes!

-Tu es bien placer pour parler, toi!

Il avait dit cela avec beaucoup de défi. Et il avait gagné. Je ne m'étais pas comporter de la bonne façon avec Hermione et je compte bien me rattraper.

-Effectivement... Mais moi, ce n'était qu'une blague...

La concernée prit la parole.

-Peut-être, mais je préfère que Ron soit un peu impoli envers moi que de me faire ridiculiser par un type comme toi!

Sans savoir la réelle raison, l'entendre dire cela me donne l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre. Je voulais lui dire que j'étais désolé. Que je n'aurais pas dû faire ce genre de blague et qu'au fond, elle m'intéresse mais comme d'habitude, des conneries sortirent de ma bouche.

-Écoute, ce n'est pas de ma faute si le mot « blague » n'est pas dans ton vocabulaire.

-Et ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus si tu n'es qu'un abrutit! Que veux-tu, je ne fréquente pas des personnes dans ton genre.

-Non, toi, c'est plus les types intellos qui t'attirent!

-Alors ça, tu vas me le payer Sirius Black!

-Tout pour la belle Hermione!

Et elle partit, assez en colère. Je détourne les yeux vers Ron qui semblait indifférent à notre dispute.

-Est-elle souvent comme ça?

-Tout le temps.

Il avait dit cela avec découragement.

-Tant mieux, je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec elle!

Ma voie montrait beaucoup d'amusement et de malice mais au fond, je ne voulais pas réellement lui faire de mal. Cette fille semblait si fragile...

-Hey! Tu parle tout de même de mon amie!

-Bon, pour toi, je ferai un petit effort pour qu'elle ne souffre pas trop.

-Alors là, si tu crois qu'Hermione va se laisser faire...

-Arrête, tu me l'as déjà dit tout à l'heure!

-Oui...

Je détourne mes yeux vers son ami et je réalise qu'il était parti. Dommage, j'aurais voulu faire connaissance avec lui. Il m'intrigue un peu. Non seulement il a les yeux de Lily mais il a aussi le physique de James.

-Est-ce que ton ami est antisocial?

-Harry? Non... C'est que...Enfin euh...Il n'aime pas les gens qui font du mal à ses amis...

-Et cela l'empêche de nous parler?

-Oui, enfin, je ne sais pas... Je sais qu'il a été perturbé... Non je veux dire, vous revoir... Heu je veux dire, changer si vite de vie, c'est étrange pour lui!

-Ouais...Ce n'est pas très clair mais bon, il viendra nous parler quand il sera près.

-Voilà! Bon, si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais y aller...

-De toute façon, j'y vais aussi.

-Tu ne restes pas avec ton ami?

-Non, il attend Lily.

-Ok.


	3. Chapter 3

POF Hermione.

D'un côté de moi, j'étais vraiment fâcher contre Sirius. Comment avait-il pu agir de cette façon avec moi? Mais d'un autre côté, je devais m'attendre au Sirius du passé, celui immature et arrogant. Harry m'avait mis en garde des millions de fois avant de partir, mais je ne le croyais pas vraiment. Pour moi, le Sirius du futur serait le même que celui du passé.

Et puis, il y a Harry, perturbé par l'innocence de son père et de son père. Je voyais à quel point il était triste ou peut-être même déçu de leur comportement. Surtout Sirius, le seul dont Harry ait connu l'existence. Hormis Remus, évidemment, mais celui-ci était mature pour son âge, du moins, c'est l'impression qu'il me donnait.

-Hermione...

C'était la voix d'Harry. Je sens que je vais devoir le « réconforter ». Il a besoin d'entendre des paroles rassurantes mais pas pour autant fausses.

-Oui Harry?

-Je me demandais... Crois-tu qu'ils vont m'accepter?

Alors là, je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à cela. J'aurais cru une phrase du type : «penses-tu qu'ils ont changés depuis?» Je ne pouvais pas réellement répondre à sa vraie question, enfin, donner une réponse proche de la vérité, alors, je me fis à mon instinct.

-Harry, sincèrement, je suis sûre que oui. Ils sont tes parents et même s'ils ne le savent pas, je crois que malgré tout, le coté maternel et paternel sont déjà en fonction. Ils voient leur enfant, sans s'en rendre compte. Tu es leur unique création Harry. Ils t'ont donné leurs propres qualités et leurs défauts. Ils ont même été près à s'enlever la vie pour toi, alors oui, je crois qu'ils t'accepteront...

Ma réponse avait été, certes, directe, mais elle ne cachait en rien mes pensées.

-Mais Hermione, tu as vu la façon dont ils t'ont traité...

-Et as-tu vu la façon dont ton père a arrêté de me rabaisser lorsqu'il a vu tes yeux?

-Ça ne veut rien dire Hermione...

-Au contraire Harry, ton père a vu plus que de simples yeux ressemblant à ceux de la femme de sa vie, il a vu les yeux de son enfant et sa propre carrure et cela, sans en être conscient.

-Mais il n'y a pas seulement mes parents, il y a aussi Sirius...

-Lui, c'est un autre cas.

J'avais dit ma phrase d'un ton sec. J'étais aussi étonné qu'Harry sur le comportement de Sirius. Comment est-ce qu'une si bonne personne pouvait être si cruelle?

-Harry, où est Ron?

Celui-ci venait d'entrer dans le dortoir. Effectivement, moi Harry et Ron partageons une chambre à trois malgré que je suis une fille.

-Je suis ici! Je discutais un peu avec Sirius... Bon sang Hermione, il est encore plus drôle que ce que je croyais!

-DRÔLE? Tu as dit drôle? On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui a dû subir sa mauvaise blague?

Il semblait surpris, comme si dans sa tête, il avait déjà oublier.

-Oh Hermione! Ce n'était qu'une petite farce!

-Je te signale, Ron Weasley, que tu étais encore plus en rogne contre lui que moi...

-Quoi? Ce n'est même pas vrai...

Si, c'est vrai, et il le sait très bien. Mais au fil des années, j'ai su déchiffrer les pensées de Ron, et d'après moi, il n'ose simplement pas dire qu'il m'a défendu.

-Alors si c'est comme ça, je vais me coucher!

Je partis en toute hâte me coucher dans mon lit douillet pour oublier ma journée d'aujourd'hui.


	4. Chapter 4

**L'élément déclencheur**

Le lendemain matin, je me fis réveiller par un coup d'oreiller. Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable. Certaine que ce réveil venait de Ron je le cherchai des yeux pour finalement voir Harry avec son coussin dans les mains, au sourire rayonnant. Parfois, je me disais que son sourire peut faire toute la différence dans une journée.

-Harry, si tu ne me semblais pas si heureux, je peux te dire que je te referais le visage!

-Et bien sache que tu étais impossible à réveiller alors, moi et Ron ont dû trouver une solution au plus vite avant de devoir nous mettre en retard!

-En retard? Dis-je incrédule.

-Mais comment pouvons-nous être en retard si nous ne sommes même plus à l'école? À ce que je sache, rien ne presse tant que nous restons dans la tante...

Puis c'est à ce moment que je réalisai que nous étions, certes en mission, mais que nous étions à Poudlard, à la même époque que les parents d'Harry.

POF Sirius

Mais qui est cette Hermione? Pourquoi est-elle si indifférente à mon charme? Ne se rend-t-elle pas compte de qui je suis? Moi Sirius Black, Maraudeur. Surement pas, après tout, elle est nouvelle. Et bien, je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs! Bon, il est temps de me couché.

Ce matin, j'étais particulièrement de bonne humeur, je ne sais pas si c'est grâce à ma bonne nuit de sommeil ou si c'est parce que je sais qu'un tas de filles m'attendent... À cette évocation, mon cœur se noua, à savoir pourquoi.

-Salut mon beau Jamesie, salut Rem'!

-Salut mon beau toutou, ajouta James confus.

-Bon matin Sir'? Ajouta Remus intrigué.

Mes deux camarades semblaient s'amuser de la situation. Il est vrai que généralement, le matin, je suis du genre grognon. Contrairement à aujourd'hui où je déborde d'énergie. Je me sens bien, heureux. Je suis moi-même intrigué par la source de cette joie. Là, on pourrait me prendre comme un fou!

Je me rappelle que j'ai des blagues à préparer, des blagues spécialement pour Hermione. Bah oui, elle doit apprendre à me connaitre, dans tous les sens du terme. Il faut que je la fasse tomber dans mon piège.

-La faire tomber dans ton piège?

James me sorti de mes pensées. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils étaient encore là. Et qu'ils échangeaient un regard complice. Et que j'avais dit ma dernière phrase à voix haute.

-Dis Sir' ce ne serait pas de cette Hermione que tu parles?

-Mais pas du tout... Pourquoi pensez-vous cela... Mais vous êtes fou... Hermione... Ha, ha ha, Hermione! Hermione? Mais voyons, quelle drôle d'idée vous avez les deux. Pff! Hermione. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux! Me rabaisser aussi bas? Impossible. Tant qu'à aimer quelqu'un autant avoir du goût!

- Toutou, on n'a jamais parlé d'amour!

Je regardai mes deux amis à tour de rôle. Ils semblaient se moquer de moi.

-Allez, on va déjeuner?

-Bien sûr cher ami!

C'est ainsi, que chacun dans nos pensées, nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle.

Devant la porte, absorbé par mes pensées, je ne me rends pas tout de suite compte que j'ai chaviré quelqu'un. Évidemment, je suis assez gentil pour me retourner et...

C'est Hermione! Alors ça, j'ai de la chance.

-Prendriez-vous ma main chère demoiselle? Un gentleman de mon genre ne peut pas rester là et vous regardez.

-Oh! Mais bien sûr cher ami.

Puis elle se laissa soulever tendrement pas ma main. Comme elle était légère. Elle semblait si fragile et si forte à la fois. Je ne voudrais pas faire un mouvement brusque, de peur de la casser en mille morceaux... Alors, dès qu'elle fut relevée, je la lâchai aussitôt. De l'extérieur, on aurait pu dire que j'étais dégoûté de l'avoir toucher, ou même aider. Mais ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Je la regardai quelque instant dans les yeux pour ensuite examiner sa bouche. Comme elle semble douce et fine. J'en eu la chaire de poule.

Puis, de la gentille petite fille, elle se transforma en affreux monstre prête à bondir à tout moment. Elle me pila sur le pied avec ses souliers à talons. Si j'ai eu mal? Non, mais son geste m'a extrêmement offusqué. Depuis quand agissons-nous de sa sorte avec quelqu'un qui vient de vous aider?

-La prochaine fois Black, tu regarderas où tu mets les pieds.

Et elle parti. Cette fille est réellement troublante.

-Impressionnant n'est-ce pas? Me demanda un James expérimenté.

-Assez. Est-ce comme cela que Lily agissait avec toi?

-Oui, mais en plus agressive.

-Cela veut dire qu'elle est attirée par moi, murmurai-je dans ma barbe.

-Écoute Sir', dans le temps, mon plus gros problème, était que je n'ai pas su vous parler au bon moment des sentiments que je ressentais envers Lily... Alors...

-Arrête James, cette fille, est trop « barbare » pour moi.

-Comme tu le veux. Mais je t'aurai prévenu.

Dès que j'eu entré dans la Grande Salle, toutes mes groupies se jetèrent sur moi. Comme c'est étrange! Elles ont surement eu peur à cause de ma blague d'hier faite à Hermione. Je leur fis un sourire mais en réalité, je me fichais d'elles. Je cherchai Hermione du coin de l'œil pour la voir complètement sur les nerfs. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'elle dit. Puis elle se tourna vers moi, le visage indéchiffrable, prit un soupir et continua sa conversation avec ses amis.

-Lily!

James vient d'apercevoir sa douce... Qui est avec Hermione, Ron et... Harry je crois?

Tiens, je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle était là.

-Allons calmez-vous les filles, je dois aller manger...

Elles soupirèrent toutes en même temps et partirent à leur table respective. Tandis que je me dirige vers mes amis. Arrivé à leur hauteur, je me penchai vers Hermione et lui chuchotai : « Tu vois Hermione, certaines savent ce qu'elles manquent. »

Aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Comme réaction, elle ferma les yeux et dès qu'elle les ouvrit, elle me lança un regard narquois.

Une bouffé de chaleur envahi mes yeux. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle! Allons Sirius, reprend toi!

Je m'assis et elle se leva. À son tour, elle se pencha au niveau de mon oreille droite et me dit : « La guerre est officiellement déclencher, Sirius Black. » Et elle parti d'un pas ferme.

Tous mes amis me regardèrent, s'interrogeant sur notre échange. Malheureusement pour eux, je ne dirai rien.


	5. Chapter 5

**Des paroles en l'air?**

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Hermione avait lancé la guerre et pourtant, rien ne se produisit. Évidemment, en bon gentleman, j'avais prévu la laisser commencer mais rien n'a donné. Aucune blague...

-Hey les gars?

Moi, James et Remus étions dans notre dortoir, rideaux fermés, insonorisé.

-Quoi Patmol?

-Vous pensez qu'elle m'a oublié cette Hermione?

-Comment veux-tu qu'elle t'oublie si tu es toujours dans sa face?

James se pense peut-être drôle, mais je suis vraiment sérieux. Une chance, que, encore une fois, Rem est intervenu...

-James. Je crois que Sirius est séreux.

Jamesie me regarde enfin et voyant mon air, il s'est tout de suite arrêter dans son élan de rire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là Sir?

-Et bien, vous vous rappelez, il y a une semaine, elle m'avait chuchoté quelque chose à l'oreille...

-Oui?

-Et bien, elle disait que la guerre était officiellement déclenchée.

-Où veux-tu en venir?

-Depuis, elle ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole et fait tout pour m'éviter...

Mes deux amis se regardèrent pour ensuite se sourirent.

-Je crois qu'elle attend tout simplement que tu fasses une blague Sir. Elle n'a sûrement jamais fait cela, donc elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre.

James resta silencieux quelque instant puis posa son regard sur moi.

-Si tu veux son attention Sir, il est évident que tu peux lui faire des blagues, mais il y a beaucoup d'autres moyens...

-Ouins. Mais celui que je préfère est la blague.

James allait pour contester mais Lunard le retint. C'est sur cette note, que je m'endormis, un jeudi soir, la tête remplie de blagues.

.

Moi, James, Rem, Lily, Ron, Harry et Hermione avons pris l'habitude de manger ensemble à chaque repas. En fait, nous formions presqu'un groupe sauf que les maraudeurs étaient plus près et les nouveaux aussi. Évidemment, lorsqu'Hermione arriva, elle m'évita parfaitement. Je lui souris mais rien ne vint de sa part. Offusqué, je décidai de mettre ma blague en action. Je faisais balançai ma baguette et formulai les paroles dans ma tête. Comme chaque matin, ma cible reçu la gazette du sorcier. Elle le déballa, pris une bouchée de ses œufs tournés, puis regardai la page. Celle-ci regarda le magazine, sourcils froncés.

-Alhors Hermiorgne, çra dhit quoiii?

-Arrête de t'empiffrer Ron! Et rien d'intéressant!

Celle-ci était folle de rage et me regarda d'un œil noir. Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

-Alors Harry, comme ça, t'es bon en défense contre les forces du mal?

Celui-ci cracha sa gorgée d'eau tellement il était ébahi que je m'adresse à lui.

-Désoler...

James et Lily rirent de cet incident ayant tous deux les yeux brillants tandis qu'Harry commençai de plus en plus à rougir. Le teint rouge, les yeux émeraude, les cheveux bruns en bataille, les lunettes et son talent incroyable en Quidich et en potion, on pourrait presque croire qu'il est le produit de James et Lily. Mais bon, il a 16 ans comme nous tous. Pourtant...

-Ben voyons Harry, dit Ron.

Puis, je repris la parole.

-Non mais je te dis cela parce que dans la gazette du sorcier, on parle de Lord Voldemort qui prend de plus en plus de pouvoir... Et on en parlait l'autre fois, moi et James, et on se disait que tu pourrais peut-être devenir auror... avec nous.

D'un coup, il blanchi. Hermione lui donna quelques tapes dans le dos, je la regardai faire. Ce qu'elle est belle! Je n'en peu plus, ce soir, j'allais la coincée pour pouvoir lui parler...

-Désolé, ce Voldemort me fait peur...

Ron parti d'un fou rire! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait à ces trois là ce matin! Je me tournai vers James et Lily qui me regardent d'un air tout aussi intrigué.

-Black!

Hermione venait enfin de m'adresser la parole.

-Oui Granger la dérangée?

-Comment sais-tu cela alors que la seule chose qui soit écrite soit...

Puis elle mit une main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de dire la suite.

-Continue?

-Guerre contre une ... contre une sang-de-bourgue!

Tous partirent à rirent.

-Dis Hermione, est-ce que c'est moi ou Sirius a raison de te traiter de déranger?

-Ron, ferme-la!

James prit finalement la parole.

- Prête-moi ce journal pour voir?

Ce qu'elle fit sans oser parler. James jeta un coup d'œil et sourit.

-Effectivement, elle a un léger retard mental, car rien de ce qu'elle vienne de dire n'apparaît dans la gazette.

-QUOI?

Elle reprit le journal, mais malheureusement, tout ce qu'elle y vit est : Guerre contre une sang-de-bourgue. En fait, je lui avais lancé un sort ce matin, faisant en sorte que tout ce qu'elle pouvait lire est cette phrase. Et je crois qu'elle venait de comprendre car elle était rouge de rage.

-BLACK! TU VAS ME LE PAYÉ, TU VAS ME LE PAYÉ! OH OUI! TU LA VEUX TA GUERRE, ET BIEN TU L'AURAS!

Puis, elle me lança un sort qui me rendit complètement aveugle.

-Moi, je ne peux lire que : Guerre contre une sang-de-bourgue... Et bien toi, tu ne pourras RIEN lire du tout!

-Et bien, ça me donnera congé de ton horrible visage!

-Grrr! Harry, Ron, on s'en va.

Une Lily était morte de rire tandis qu'un James étonné copia sa douce moitié. Remus semblait bien s'amuser de la situation. Et moi, et bien, je ne pouvais rien voir! Une journée sans voir Hermione, ce que ça va être long...

-Allez Patmol, on a cours!

.

Effectivement, la journée passa extrêmement lentement, mais rendu le soir, ma vue revenue, je décidai d'emmener Hermione dans un piège. Lily était dans notre dortoir et elle me répéta nombre de fois de tout d'arrêter. Que ce n'était pas parce que ELLE, elle avait craqué sur James que ça va être la même chose pour Hermione.

-Mais Lily, qui peut résister à Sirius Black? Dis-je d'un sourire coquin.

Exaspéré par ma réponse, elle s'effondra sur son lit. Puis, James, qui sortait de la douche, arriva.

-Chéri, dit-lui que ce n'est pas la solution à son problème.

-Sir, continue comme ça, t'as vu ce que cela a donné avec Lily!

Celle-ci lui asséna un coup.

-Crétin!

Et on partit tous à rire. Je regarde l'heure.

-Bon, je dois y aller. Bonne soirée à tous!

-Hey, mais où vas-tu comme ça? On a une blague à préparer pour les serpents ce soir!

-Désoler, ce sera pour une prochaine fois...

Un peu tristounet de raté cette soirée, je partis à la recherche d'Hermione, avec la carte des Maraudeurs. Je savais qu'elle était de garde ce soir. Car, évidemment, Hermione est préfète en chef.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, je la coinçai contre un mur, lui bloquant toute opportunité de s'échapper.

-Alors Granger, tu te parades toujours dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci?

-Pousse toi Black, je suis préfète en chef, alors oui.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait de blagues avant ce matin? La «guerre», ce n'était que des mots?

-Non Black, c'est juste que moi, j'ai compris qu'on a passé l'âge pour ces enfantillages.

-Pourtant, tu m'as rendu aveugle ce matin...

-Une correction une fois de temps en temps, ce n'est pas interdit!

-Moi, je la veux cette guerre. Te voir contrarier me distrait! Ça change de ces sales serpentards.

Elle sourit arrogamment, m'envoya contre le mur opposé, grâce à sa baguette, baissa mes caleçons et me laçai accroché à ce mur toute la nuit.

-Granger, tu vas le payé!

Et elle partit, sans plus de mot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Se réconcilier? **

J'ai finalement réussis à m'endormir, mais il devait être assez tard puisque le soleil était déjà levé. J'entendis une, deux, trois... puis tout un groupe glousser. J'ouvris les yeux et effectivement une bande de déchaînée formait un groupe autour de moi.

-Oh non! Pauvre Sirioulichou! Mais c'est horrible. Quoique, bien joli...

Je commençai à m'énerver, ces cruches étaient toutes en train de me complimenter au lieu d'essayer de monter mes pantalons.

-Alors Black, déjà en train de te trouver des moyens pour avoir les groupies à tes pieds.

- Granger, débarque-moi tout de suite! Et monte-moi mes pantalons!

-T'aimerais trop ça...

Mais juste avant qu'elle parte, je lui jetai le même sort que hier et baissai, moi aussi, sa jupes.

-BLACK DÉSSEND MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT!

Je rougis... Baisser la jupe d'Hermione était peut-être un peu trop pour moi. Je la remontai. Puis, elle remonta mes pantalons.

-Maintenant, Granger, descend moi.

-Pas avant que te ne le fasses.

-Alors à Go...

-1...

-2...

-3...

-Go!

Et hop, tout les deux étions couché par terre. Elle se releva et parti odieusement. Tandis que moi, lorsque je me relevai, je me rendis enfin compte qu'un gros nombre de folles se tenaient devant moi.

-Poussez-vous, allez, dégagez!

Ne voulant pas se tasser, je décidai d'utiliser les grands moyens. Je fonçai dans le tas pour ensuite partir à la poursuite de Mione.

-Granger! Granger!

Celle-ci se retourna pour voir qui l'appelait. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle soupira puis repartit.

-Attend!

Et gentille comme elle l'est, elle ne fit rien de ce que je lui demandais! Grâce au Quidich et aux entrainements que nous donnais James, je la rattrapai enfin.

-Va-t-en Black!

Je me plaçai devant elle pour lui bloquer le passage.

-Pourquoi tu ne me lâches pas? Tu as un tas de groupies à tes pieds alors que moi, je ne veux pas de toi.

Ces mots me blessèrent, mais je ne fis rien qui pourrait me trahir.

-Granger, pourquoi agissons-nous comme des gamins? Après tout, on pourrait essayer d'être ami, non?

Elle prit un air triste que je ne comprenne pas.

-Non... Je...

Elle baissa la tête et s'enfuie. Je n'ai pas essayé de la retenir. Une telle colère me monta.

POV Hermione 

Sirius m'en veut, ça c'est sûre... Mais je ne peux pas m'attacher à lui... Car à la fin de l'année, moi, Harry et Ron repartons. Et le seul but de notre visite ici est la Mission... Mais j'étais triste, je ressentais de réels sentiments pour Sir... Black! Il était charment, et sa façon de me regarder, à couper le souffle. De plus, il ne me lâche jamais. Il cherche toujours un moyen d'attirer mon attention. Si ce n'est pas de me faire des blagues minables, c'est en me souriant. Ce sourire qui s'attriste si souvent quand je lui lance un regard noir. Mais ce n'est pas intentionnel... C'est pour me protéger. Je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse... Surtout pas avec le parrain d'Harry. Non, c'est décidé, j'ai fait le bon choix en lui disant que nous pouvions être ami... Mais pourtant...

.

-Sirius!

Puis, mon cœur se déchira. Il était accoter contre une fille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. J'avais mal, très mal. Sirius Black m'avait menti. Pour lui, je n'étais qu'Hermione Granger... Ce qu'il était cruel. Les larmes commençaient à me monter aux yeux lorsque j'entendis au loin : Hermione?

Sirius me rattrapa avant que je puisse m'enfuir. Il me prit les mains, plongea son regard dans le mien. Et sourit. Un sourire victorieux. Grrrrr! Pourquoi souriait-il comme ça?

D'une pulsion sortie de nulle part, je le frappai.

-Comment as-tu osé! Espèce de sans cœur.

Je le frappai plus fort. Et mes larmes coulèrent. Je n'en pouvais plus, les retenir me faisait mal.

-Tu m'as menti! Tu n'es qu'un crétin. UN CRÉTIN SIRIUS BLACK!

J'avais mal. Mal au point de vouloir tout briser. J'avais envie de frapper, de tuer. J'avais envie que quelqu'un prenne le mal à ma place. Puis, tout devint flou, quelque instant, tellement les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je le frappai, si fort que je me faisais mal. Mais ça valait la peine.

Puis je me calmai... J'avais honte, honte de m'être montrer faible devant lui.

-As-tu finie maintenant?

-Oui. Dis-je d'un ton sec.

Il sourit, mais son sourit semblait douloureux. Pourquoi souffrait-il? À ce que je sache, je n'ai embrassé personne, moi...

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi... Répétai-je d'une voie suppliante.

-J'avais mal...

-Aucune importance.

-QUOI?

Il perdait son sang froid. Soudain, j'avais peur... Je voulais m'enfuir, ou lui lançai un sort d'oubliette. Prête à lui lançai le sort, il répondit.

-Donc, veux-tu être mon ami, Hermione Granger?

Je voulais être bien plus... Mais semblait-il que je devais me contenter de cela, peut-être me suis-je fait des idées? Ce ne serait pas la première fois... Je pensai à Ron, en quatrième... À cette pensée, mon cœur se noua. Ron... Mais que faire de lui? Mon cœur était plié en deux. Il y avait Ron d'un côté et Sirius de l'autre.

Justement, celui-ci me fixait toujours. Il était réellement impressionnant. Et son corps, qui me dominait. Une seule envie me venait présentement, le toucher. Savoir ce que cela faisait de se coller à lui... Je m'arrêtai net dans mes pensées.

-On verra si tu seras à la hauteur, Black.

Et je partis, fière de l'effet qu'a eu mon Apollon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chers lecteurs, enfin, s'il y en a toujours, j'aimerais vous laisser un petit mot afin de vous remercier de lire cette fiction! Malheureusement, je ne sais point si l'apprécier. Donc, j'aimerais savoir votre avis par reviews! Qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, connaître l'avis des personnes pour qui nous écrivons est toujours utile! Et cela permet de s'améliorer. Si vous voyez plusieurs fautes, pardonnez-moi. J'ai, parfois, la main maladroite lorsque j'écris à l'ordi! 

Enfin bref, ce serait fort apprécier de connaître votre avis et bonne lecture! ^^

**Des preuves qui virent en bataille! **

POV Sirius 

Cette Hermione est un vrai mystère. Je me demande presque si elle était réellement jalouse que j'embrasse la fille, dont je me fiche éperdument, ou si elle avait fait cela pour se sentir aimé. Cela m'étonnerait fortement de sa part. Elle, elle est semble être une vrai fille. Quand elle s'est mis à pleurer et à me frappai, je ne savais plus comment réagir, comme si mon seul but dans la vie avait été de la voir sourire. Tout ce que je voulais qu'elle fasse, était rire. Et puis, quand je lui ai demandé d'être mon amie, j'ai eu très peur... Peur qu'elle me rejette encore une fois, peur de souffrir comme elle me l'avait déjà fait faire.

Mais je suis un Black! Et les gens de ma famille réussissent toujours à atteindre leur but. Et pour l'instant, mon but est d'avoir Hermione dans mes amis. G-R-O-S problème, mis à part James, Rem et Lily, je n'ai pas de réels amis. Tout le monde m'a toujours adoré, puis, cette fille débarque et j'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour d'elle... Peut-être est-ce pour cela... Peut-être que je lui accorde plus d'attention parce qu'elle me repousse? Oui! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. Et dès qu'elle deviendra mon amie, tout rentrera dans l'ordre! Brillant, je suis brillant.

-Alors Sir, qui t'es tu tapé cette nuit? On ne t'a même pas vu rentrer... Ça dû être torride!

Pourquoi est-ce que James disait toujours les mauvaises choses aux mauvais moments?

Nous sommes tous dans la Grande Salle en train de prendre le petit déjeuner.

-Hey Hermione!

Celle-ci se tourna vers son interlocuteur, Ron.

-Mhhh.

-T'étais où ce matin?

Et elle rougit. Puis, Rem prit la parole.

-Ouais, et toi Sir, où étais-tu? Habituellement, lorsque tu as fini avec tes conquêtes tu viens nous rejoindre mais ce matin...

Je me tournai vers James, qui regardait Harry. Tout comme Lily... Mais qu'avaient-ils à accorder autant d'attention à ce bout d'homme?

-Notre gentil petit Sirius a décidé de profiter de plus d'une seule cette nuit... ou ce matin.

Alors elle faisait la maline! Je riais intérieurement, mais ne fit rien paraître.

-Et notre douce Hermione, n'était pas loin, à vouloir faire comme les autres!

Elle me lança un petit regard et sourit.

-PAS LOIN? Dit plutôt que si je n'avais pas été là pour te remonter tes culottes Black, ça aurait fait longtemps que tu n'aurais rien eu sur le dos!

-Et toi Granger, tu t'es tout de même parader en bobette!

Elle me regardait et je soutenais mon regard. Du coin de l'œil, je cru percevoir nos amis nous regarder avec intrigue, jalousie et amusement.

Puis, sorti de nulle part, Hermione riait. Pas un de ses rires qui signifiaient qu'elle se moquait de vous, non ce rire qui venait du cœur. Alors là, j'en eu le souffle coupé. La voir en rogne est assez chou, mais la voir rire de cœur joie, c'est tout à fait irrésistible!

Ce rire me donne envie de rire. Et je le fis. Donc, nous étions deux, parmi tant d'autres qui riaient sans que personne sache pourquoi. De plus, je crois que cela a attiré l'attention de beaucoup car presque tous les Griffonds étaient tourné vers nous, intrigué par cette nouvelle paix entre moi et Mione!

Je m'arrêtai la regardant. Ce qu'elle est jolie. Mon cœur, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pensé, s'accéléra. Une seule envie me montait, l'embrasser. Je secouai la tête. Depuis quand est-ce que le Grand Sirius Black avait-il envi d'une fille? N'est-ce pas le contraire habituellement? Peut-être est-ce que mon cœur fait défaut? Je poserai des questions à James plus tard...

Puis, elle s'arrêta.

-Bon sang Hermione! Pourquoi ris-tu comme ça? Tu fais presque peur!

La concernée se tourna vers Ronald et lui lança un regard noir.

-Allons, ce n'est pas si grave... Tu sais, tu as le droit d'avoir l'air d'une personne normale... Mais pas trop souvent!

Ron se tourna vers moi par automatisme, sûrement pour que je relance une pique, mais ce matin, rien ne viendra, non rien!

-Bah, en autant que tu ne le fasses plus en publique, ça ne devrait pas être si mal!

Attendez... POUR QUELLE RAISON, VRAIMENT STUPIDE, AVAIS-JE DIS CELA? Suis-je un crétin de nature ou est-ce seulement par habitude? Enfin, peu importe la raison, il faut que je me rattrape... Mais rien ne vint. Et lorsque je me tournai vers la place où elle était sensée être, je ne vis que du vide.

-Si tu veux mon avis, Sirius, cette fille est complètement cinglée!

-Toi, le rouquin, je te défends de parler d'elle comme cela devant moi!

-Et pour qui tu te prends? Je te signale qu'Hermione est d'abord et avant tout, MON amie. Toi, tu n'es que passager dans sa vie!

-Alors ça, poil de carotte, tu vas me le payé!

Je pointai ma baguette vers ce dernier, qui semblait maintenant envahi par la peur. D'un coup, je me trouvai avec deux baguettes collées sur ma peau. Une sur mon front, l'autre dans mon coup. Je me tournai vers mes agresseurs. D'un côté, il y avait Harry et de l'autre... De l'autre... De l'autre il y avait Hermione. J'étais triste, je la défendais et c'est moi qui prenais le blâme. Je la regardai tristement, mais elle resta de marbre.

-Sirius Black, lâche ton arme immédiatement!

Je sentais la colère et la culpabilité montée. Ce sale gamin allait le payé et pourquoi pas maintenant?

Je tassai Hermione qui échappa sa baguette, pour me tourner vers Harry. C'était du un contre un.

-Que personne n'attaque mes amis!

-Que personne n'insulte Hermione!

Je lançai un sort qu'il sut très bien éviter. Celui-ci m'en lança un, que j'évitai avec plus de difficulté.

-Expeliarmus!

-Protego!

Malheureusement, j'avais dit cette formule trop tard et je fus projeté au loin.

-Expeliarmus!

Cette fois-ci, c'est ma baguette qui atterrit quelque centimètre plus loin. Harry s'avança vers moi et pointa sa baguette directement entre mes deux yeux.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre, Black, mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour qu'on s'en prenne à mes amis non plus.

Il se retira et parti d'un pas léger, d'un air pensif. Mais qui est réellement Harry?

Donc, qu'en pensez-vous? 


	8. Chapter 8

J'aimerais remercier Mai96, LilyBlack et lena-malefoy. Vos reviews ont été bien reçue! 

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! 

Bonne lecture! ^^

**Vérité **

POV Hermione

J'étais toujours par terre, abasourdie par le comportement d'Harry. Je savais qu'il est du genre protecteur envers ses amis, mais pas au point de se « battre » contre les autres... Enfin, contre un membre de sa famille. Pauvre lui, il doit se sentir tellement mal. Il était venu ici, d'abord pour la mission et ensuite pour en savoir un peu plus sur ses proches et tout ce qu'il a, c'est une bande de gamin immature... Excepté Lily. Lorsque je vois Harry qui la regarde, je lis dans ses yeux un amour puissant, un amour triste. Ce qu'il aimerait tout avouer... Mais il ne le peut. Il nous faut un souvenir. Un souvenir très important pour continuer notre quête contre le seigneur des ténèbres. Alors, moi, Ron et Harry avons reculé dans le temps, jusqu'à l'époque où ses parents étaient lors de leur septième année. Notre but, recueillir le plus d'information possible sur la première guerre contre Voldemort. Nous n'avons qu'un an...

Bref, ce pauvre Harry doit être terrorisé d'avoir attaqué son parrain. Et moi, comme une idiote, je suis toujours par terre sous les regards curieux de mes amis... Enfin tous, sauf un.

-Hermione... On devrait peut-être aller voir Harry?

En guise de réponse, j'hochai la tête. Sans un regard en arrière, nous partons rejoindre notre ami.

POV Sirius

-Lily, sais-tu où on peut trouver des informations sur les élèves?

J'espérais vraiment qu'elle le saurait, car ce Harry m'a fortement intrigué. D'ailleurs, je ne connais même pas son nom de famille.

Ensuite, il ressemble à James et a les yeux de Lily. C'est un sorcier très puissant et il est extrêmement bon en potion...

Donc, il ressemble à Lily et James... Il est bon en potion comme Lily et est aussi bon que James en Quidich. Ça je le sais, parce que moi et mon frère lui avons lancé le défi de jouer contre nous. Enfin, lui et Ron contre moi et James... Ça a été un échec pour nous. Notre premier. Et tout cela, grâce à Harry et son talent en tant qu'attrapeur. Vraiment, il faut que je fasse des recherches sur ce gars. Mais en même temps, il a le même âge que nous... Alors, il ne peut pas être l'enfant de mes amis...

-Oui, bien sûre.

-Montre-moi où c'est!

-D'accord.

POV Hermione

-HARRY!

On retrouva notre ami dans la salle sur demande. Ça n'a pas prit de temps car lorsque nous avons vu qu'il n'était pas dans le dortoir et bien, j'ai tout de suite pensé à cette pièce. Cette salle qui nous a tant servi en 5ième année. Lorsque Sirius était toujours en vie... C'est grâce à cette salle que nous avons tous pu connaître bien plus de sort et acquérir beaucoup plus de pouvoir. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas assez... Harry n'a pas été assez vite pour sauver tout ce qu'il lui restait comme famille... et aujourd'hui, il a du l'attaquer... Pour Ron...

-...

- Harry, parle-nous. Pourquoi? Tu sais, Ron aurait pu se défendre seul...

-C'est plus compliquer que ça.

-Hey vieux, explique... Aucun de nous deux comprenons ce qui t'a pris...

-Roh! Parce que tu n'es pas content que je t'aie aidé?

-Oui mais... Tu n'étais pas obligé, tu sais...

-Harry!

Leur conversation ne menait à rien et ça m'énervait.

-...

-Qu'est-ce qui te chocotte?

-Je l'ai vu Hermione...

-Hein?

-Tu sais, l'année dernière, lorsque tu me disais que tu voyais comment je regardais Ginny...

En prononçant son nom, je vu un profond amour mélangé à de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Oui, mais où veux-tu en venir?

-Je vois la même chose dans les yeux de mon parrain... MON parrain!

Alors c'est vrai, Sirius Black est amoureux d'une fille. Peut-être est-ce celle que je l'ai vu embrasser ce matin. À cette évocation, mon cœur se déchira.

-Mais c'est bien qu'il soit amoureux, non?

Une boule se forma dans ma gorge et je sentais mes larmes venir. Mais je suis un Griffondor et nous, nous sommes réputé pour notre courage. Je passerai au travers, c'est sûr.

-Oui... Mais c'est lorsqu'il te regarde que je vois des étincelles dans ses yeux...

Je rougis... Je ne savais que ressentir. Je voulais qu'Harry ait raison mais en même temps, ça compliquerait les choses... Mais, mais...

-Et je ne veux plus que tu le fréquentes.

-Q-U-O-I-?

-Tu as bien compris Hermione, il ne faut pas que mon parrain tombe amoureux de toi... si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Déjà qu'il t'a défendu en attaquant Ron, si ça va plus loin, je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

Donc c'est pour ça qu'il a levé la baguette contre Ron... Celui-ci m'a sûrement encore insulté et Sirius a voulu me défendre. Mais alors, il faut que j'aille lui présenter mes excuses. Et ce Ron... S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il avait pu retenir, pour un fois, ses insupportables conneries, rien de tout cela ne serrait arrivé. Grrrrr!

-Harry, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de parler à Sirius si celui-ci est quasiment TOUT le temps avec nous!

-Peut-être, mais tu n'es pas obligée de lui parler ou même, de le regarder.

-Mais...

-Non Hermione, aucun mais! On a déjà assez de soucis comme cela!

-Harry James Potter! Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste!

Je parti en courant. Comment pouvait-il m'interdire de parler à Sirius! Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je ne fis rien pour les retenir cette fois...

POV Sirius

Nous sommes finalement arrivés dans la petite pièce. James avait décidé de nous accompagner et Remus est allé à l'infirmerie... Ce soir, c'est la pleine lune. Un Énorme livre sur chaque élève de Poudlard s'étendait devant moi. J'ouvris le livre, sous l'œil curieux de mes deux amis, et me je me rends directement à la lettre « H ». Une envie énorme me prenait. Je voulais aller voir les informations d'Hermione...

-Sirius!

Lily avait prit un ton de reproche. Mais qu'avais-je fais encore?

-Oui Lily?

-Si c'était pour avoir des informations perso sur Hermione, au lieu de jouer le con avec elle, décoince-toi et va la rejoindre immédiatement!

Je rougis... Elle n'avait pas tord mais heureusement, mes intentions étaient bonnes. Et malheureusement, je ne répondis rien à sa demande. Et enfin, j'avais trouvé celui que je voulais.

Harry. Je fis de gros yeux et regardai mes amis qui étaient aussi bouche-bé que moi. Celui qui m'avait combattu tout à l'heure, celui qui prenait le moins de place, celui qui nous intriguait tous s'appelait Harry James Potter. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait?

Donc, qu'est-ce que vous en dites? 


	9. Chapter 9

**Quelques larmes pour quelques douceurs **

POV Harry 

J'étais mal. Je voyais bien qu'Hermione était amoureuse de Sirius… À cette pensée, le cœur me leva. MON parrain, la seule famille qui me restait lorsque j'étais en cinquième année. Et maintenant, il attaque Ronald et fait vivre toute sorte de sentiment à Hermione. Je lui en vœu… Pourquoi doit-il rendre les choses si compliquées? Mais d'un autre côté, Hermione n'a pas su se contrôler et maintenant, je dois l'obliger à arrêter de le fréquenter. Évidemment, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'elle m'écoute mais au moins qu'elle fasse des efforts… Et il y a Ron aussi, qui ne va pas bien. Et moi, j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec mes parents…

POV Sirius

Moi, James et Lily étions toujours statué devant le petit nom qui s'étendait devant nous. Personne ne savait que dire. Même moi, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Était-ce une blague? Non impossible… Harry James Potter. Harry James Potter. Harry James Potter. Je me répétais cela en boucle avant qu'une voix au fond se fasse entendre.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

C'est Hermione… Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour nous retrouver? Et si ce n'était pas son but, qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici?

Puis, mes pensées se focalisent sur le sujet : Harry James Potter.

Elle qui est amie depuis si longtemps avec ce garçon, elle devrait savoir si ce livre ment.

Devrais-je lui demander?

Non.

Oui.

Non.

OUI!

-On pourrait te poser la même question.

Mes amis restaient toujours fixé sur la photo et le nom : Harry James Potter.

Aller je me lance.

-Dit Hermione…

Je pris un ton de quelqu'un qui était gêné. En fait, j'étais très embarrassé. Par chance, je n'avais pas jeté un petit coup d'œil sur son dossier à elle.

Elle s'approcha de moi. Quelques centimètres nous séparaient. Enfin, juste assez pour que je ne la prenne pas dans mes mains et que je ne l'embrasse pas.

-Quoi Sirius?

Le rythme cardiaque de mon cœur s'accéléra. Elle m'avait enfin appelé par mon prénom. Et ce que c'était angélique dans sa bouche!

-Sirius?

Je me réveillai. Elle venait de le refaire. Je ne savais réellement plus quoi faire… Après tout, on s'en fiche que le nom de famille de Harry soit Potter! Peut-être qu'il y a une autre famille de Potter dans le monde! Enfin quoi, Hermione venait de m'appeler par mon prénom et non en tant qu'essaie, mais parce qu'elle le voulait. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était sourire.

Une main sur mon épaule me fit revenir sur terre. James me regardait avec compassion. Sinon, je ne voyais rien dans ses yeux. Je me tournai vers Lily et elle non plus, elle n'avait aucune expression.

-Dit, allez-vous bien? Vous me semblez étrange.

Hermione avait dit cela avec toute l'innocence du monde et j'en voulais à mes amis de ne pas répondre. Je me tournai vers Hermione et la regardai avec intensité. L'amour, voilà le sentiment qui m'envahissait depuis que je la connaissais. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je me sens si étrange, pour laquelle j'ai besoin d'elle auprès de moi… Pour laquelle je n'ai besoin que de Son attention. Voilà pourquoi lorsque je la vois, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Je suis amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle. Sa présence me comble mais son amour me manque. Je suis perdu entre deux, je venais de perdre ma liberté, car maintenant que je connais le sentiment qui me hante depuis son arrivée, je ne me vois aucunement comment je vais faire pour embrasser une autre fille. Même si cela servirait à la rendre jalouse… Le simple fait qu'elle souffre me fait mal. Comment est-ce que James faisait pour contrarier sa Lily? Comment faisait-il pour la voir pleurer? Comment faisait-il pour se contenir lorsqu'elle lui semblait irrésistible? Non, sérieusement, j'ai réellement besoin de parler à mon meilleur ami!

-Hermione, je t'ai…

Sans que j'aie le temps de finir, elle partie en courant et semblait pleuré.

Et moi, je parti à sa poursuite, me foutant de ce que James et Lily me criaient.

Je courrais, comme un con, dans tous les couloirs, sans savoir où se trouvait ma douce.

Je croisais quelques filles qui me regardaient avec interrogation.

La carte des Maraudeurs me serait bien utile présentement.

-_**Accio**_ carte des Maraudeurs.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je l'avais dans les mains. Je cherchai Hermione Granger. Puis, sans faire exprès, je vis Harry Potter. Mon cœur se serra durant un moment puis je refocalisai mon attention sur Hermione Granger. Elle était dans la section interdite, au troisième étage, là où il y a la bibliothèque défendue pour les élèves. Je courrai le plus vite que je pouvais pour la voire, assise par terre, tête entre les jambes, pleurant et pleurant de tout son corps. Ça me fendait le cœur de la voir ainsi.

Pourtant, venu de nulle part, je pris mon courage à deux mains, pour la rejoindre et lui offrir mon aide.

-Hermione.

Je me penchai, posai un baiser sur ses cheveux tout ébouriffé, pour ensuite m'installai à ses côtés. Elle prit ma main puis posa sa tête sur mes épaules et ferma ses yeux. Je caressai sa main. Ce qu'elle était douce. Et la sentir aussi près de moi me donnait des frissons, mais je ne fis mine de rien. Je la regardai. Elle semblait si vulnérable ainsi. Je voulais dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. J'étais bien, contre elle à la regarder plonger dans ses pensées.

Et nous nous endormons ainsi, en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

Pour ensuite se faire réveiller par des cris. Des cris de rage.

C'était Harry, Harry Potter.

Le sujet que j'aurais dû traiter avec Hermione.

Mais au lieu, celle-ci était accoté sur mon épaule et dormait paisiblement. Son souffle chatouillant mes épaules, sa main enlaçant la mienne.

Donc, vous en dites quoi de ce chapitre? Y a-t-il des personnages que vous voudriez plus voir? Ai-je fais beaucoup de fautes? À vous de me le dire! 


	10. Chapter 10

Je n'ai reçu aucune reviews pour le chapitre précédent… Est-ce parce que quelque chose vous a déçu? Ou simplement par paresse? Enfin, pour que je sache si ma fic vous plaît toujours, laisser quelques commentaires… Je serrai ravi de connaître votre opinion et d'ainsi m'améliorer dans cette histoire!

Et pour le reste, Bonne Lecture ^^

**Froid **

POV Harry 

-_**Accio**_ Carte des Maraudeurs!

-Harry laisse Hermione tranquille, elle est sûrement à la bibliothèque ou un truc du genre.

-Tait-toi Ron!

Je regardai le parchemin qui venait d'atterrir dans mes mains vis deux points, Hermione Granger & Sirius Black. Ces deux étaient complètement collés. L'endroit est au troisième étage, dans la section interdite de la bibliothèque.

-Suis-moi et prend ta baguette!

-Ok.

-_**Accio**_ Cape d'invisibilité.

Celle-ci arriva et je la mis par-dessus Ron et moi. Je courrais presque et mon ami avait de la difficulté à me suivre. Il n'a pas la pulsion que j'ai, ne se doutant sûrement pas le pire entre Hermione et Sirius.

Mais pourquoi sont-ils si collés sur la carte? Et que font-ils? Et si Sirius avait fait du mal à Hermione? Non… Pas lui, il est bon à l'intérieur. Il a un bon cœur. Un bon fond…

Arrivé à destination, je vis Sirius. Hermione lui tenant la main et dormant profondément sur son épaule.

Je pris ma baguette par automatisme.

Ron qui était à mes côtés me chuchotait des phrases pour m'empêcher de dire ou faire quelque chose d'insensée.

-Bon sang Harry, c'est ton parrain!

À cette évocation, je me stoppai nette dans mon élan de colère. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait tout à coup à vouloir attaquer tout le monde? Pourquoi tant de colère me prenait lorsque je voyais Sirius tourné autour de mon amie? Ne devrais-je pas être heureux pour eux? Qu'ils connaissent le bonheur?

Lorsque je voyais mon père collé contre ma mère, je m'imagine tenant Ginny contre moi, l'embrassant comme mes parents le faisaient.

Mes parents… Moi qui voulais apprendre à les connaître, en savoir plus sur leur histoire d'amour, n'en connais pas plus qu'au début. J'ai enfin la chance de pouvoir passer du temps avec eux et tout ce que je fais, c'est surveiller la relation amoureuse de mes amis.

Mais Ron semble si mal depuis qu'Hermione fréquente Sirius… Malgré le fait qu'elle ne fait que l'insulté ou simplement l'ignorer, il a remarqué l'impacte que ce dernier a sur elle et je soupçonne mon meilleur ami d'en être jaloux.

J'ai remarqué les nombreuses avances que me faisaient les filles de Poudlard. Au début, j'en étais perturbé, plus souvent habitué à être rejeté. Puis, sous l'effet d'une impulsion, j'ai décidé de poser la question, bien qu'idiote, à Hermione.

**Flash Back **

-Dit Mione…

-Mmh?

-Est-ce que mon physique a changé depuis l'année dernière.

J'étais devant une glace, en train d'observer mes muscles quand j'entendis un boom. Je me tournai pour voir quelle était la source de ce bruit lorsque je vis une Hermione abasourdi couché sur le plancher. À la voir, j'ai bien remarqué qu'elle se moquait de moi.

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question? Dit-elle amusée.

-Et bien… J'ai remarqué depuis un certain temps que beaucoup de filles s'intéressaient à moi et je me demandais pourquoi.

-Harry! Me poses-tu réellement cette question?

Je pris quelque seconde pour réfléchir et j'hochai positivement la tête pour lui confirmer ma réponse.

-Mais voyons, réfléchi un peu!

-…

-Qui est le garçon le plus populaire de l'école?

Je dois avouer ne pas avoir réfléchi à la question. Durant quelques instants, je développai sur la question et n'ayant toujours pas obtenue de réponse de ma part, Hermione finit par dire :

-Ton père, Harry!

-Mon père?

Il est vrai que je voyais beaucoup de filles bavant pour lui, mais je ne m'étais jamais dit que cela faisait de lui le garçon le plus populaire de l'école.

-Mais Hermione, quel rapport est-ce que ça a avec moi?

-Mais c'est évident voyons, tu es son sosie numéro un, Harry. Parfois, de dos, lorsque vous êtes côte que côte, j'ai de la difficulté à vous différencier. Et puis, mis à part ta cicatrice, tes yeux émeraude et tes muscles moins développés, tu es exactement pareille.

-Vraiment?

-Oui.

-Donc… Je suis séduisant?

-Oh oui Harry!

Je m'approchai doucement d'Hermione, qui s'était relevée, me penchai vers son oreille et lui murmurai d'une voix aguicheuse :

-Et ça, est-ce séduisant?

Je me reculai pour voir sa réaction. Elle partie d'un éclat de rire qui rayonna ma journée. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et me chuchota :

-De plus, tous deux, vous avez un penchant pour les rousses!

**Fin du Flash Back **

De plus, tous deux, vous avez un penchant pour les rousses! De plus, tous deux, vous avez un penchant pour les rousses! De plus, tous deux, vous avez un penchant pour les rousses!

Je me répétai cette phrase en boucle me disant, que peut-être, un jour, je pourrai rejoindre la fille que j'aime et faire ma vie avec elle et pourquoi pas des enfants? Mais malheureusement, pour cela, il faut me concentrer sur la mission pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort.

Une main sur mon épaule me fit revenir à la réalité. J'étais à côté de Ron, sous la cape d'invisibilité. Tous deux sommes au troisième étage et étions devant Sirius qui tenait Hermione dans ses bras.

-Reculons, enlevons la cape et faisons comme si nous passions…

-Bonne idée, dis-je, incertain d'avoir tout saisi.

Je suivi exactement ce que Ron m'avait dit de faire. Moi et lui passons devant la porte et celui-ci s'arrêta devant. Il l'ouvra sous mon regard interrogatoire. Puis, je vis Ron brandir sa baguette. Non mais c'est une blague? Il y a à peine quelques minutes, celui-ci m'avait interdit de faire ce geste irresponsable.

-RON! NE FAIT PAS CELA!

-MAIS…

-NON, TU ES FOU… TU VIENS DE…

Puis je regardai vers la direction où regardait à présent le cinglé pour apercevoir un Sirius bien trop heureux à mon goût. Il dévorait à présent Hermione du regard. Comme il le faisait avec ses conquêtes et ça, je ne le prenais pas.

-BLACK, JE T'INTERDIT DE PRENDRE MIONE POUR UNE DE PLUS…

POV Sirius

-BLACK, JE T'INTERDIT DE PRENDRE MIONE POUR UNE DE PLUS…

Je prêtai peu d'attention à mon interlocuteur tellement Hermione m'obsédait. Elle n'avait même pas refusé mes bras lorsque je les lui avais ouvert. Et depuis quelques heureuse, elle me laissait lui caresser le dos par ci et faire des va-et-vient par là. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle est sous l'influence de la fatigue, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas que ce soit la dernière fois.

Au loin, j'entendais des pas arriver et beaucoup de jurons à mon égard. Mais qui pouvait m'en vouloir à ce point si Hermione était toujours dans mes bras? Parlant de celle-ci, elle venait d'ouvrir paresseusement les yeux. Puis, lorsqu'elle me vit, elle les avait grand ouvert. Granger se dégagea m'enlevant de mon moment de bonheur.

Puis, elle se dégourdie un peu pour finalement retrouver sa place de départ. Elle me laissa la cajoler encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les cris de ses amis. Maintenant, il l'appelait.

Ce ne fut que quelque seconde plus tard que ces deux crétins arrivèrent à notre hauteur. Hermione se leva d'un trait, tandis que moi, je m'étirais lentement, prenant soins de ne pas oublier un muscle de mon parfait corps.

-Harry…

-Tait toi et met toi derrière moi.

Mione s'exécuta. Mais pourquoi l'écoutait-il?

-Toi, ne t'approche plus d'elle… Sirius Black!

-Comment oses-tu, Harry Potter!

Les trois se tendirent. De gros yeux se dessinèrent sur leurs visages. Je portai plus d'attention sur celui d'Hermione pour finalement me retourner vers mon ennemi.

Plus un mot ne se disait et comme par enchantement, James et Lily arrivèrent.

Comment avaient-ils fait pour nous retrouver? Je fouille dans mes poches pour me rendre compte que la carde des Maraudeurs n'y était plus. Donc James avait sûrement fait une formule d'attraction pour se la procurer et nous a ensuite cherchés sur celle-ci.

J'étais en face d'Harry. James vint se placer à ma place pour que je me retrouve ensuite devant Ron. Et Lily se mit à sa gauche pour se retrouver en face d'Hermione.

Personne ne parlait, seule la tension régnait sur la salle.

C'est finalement James qui brisa la glace.

-Tu t'appellerais donc Harry James Potter.

Le concerner ne prononça rien.

-Traître. Tu ne mérites pas d'être un Potter, tu n'es qu'un sale menteur.

-Hey, face de rat.

C'était Hermione qui venait de parler. James se tourna vers celle-ci.

-Oui toi, pour qui te prends-tu? Tu n'es qu'un sale Sang Pur qui n'a aucune ouverture d'esprit et qui ne pense pas avant de réfléchir.

-QUOI? Mais toi, pour qui te prends-tu de traiter mon petit ami de la sorte?

-Pour quelqu'un qui sait de quoi je parle.

Je n'avais rien perdu de la conversation entre mes amis et Hermione, car à ce que je vois, elle prenait la défense de Potter.

-Tu en connais peut-être un peu plus sur le sujet Harry, mais tu es loin d'en savoir sur celui de James.

-Alors que ton crétin d'amoureux retire immédiatement ses paroles.

Les deux filles se toisaient du regard. Fatigué par tout ce revirement de situation, je décidai de mettre un terme à cette attaque.

-Les filles… Pourquoi ne pas s'installé tranquillement autour d'un bon feu et parler gaiement du bon temps dehors?

-Ferme là Black!

Hermione m'avait dit cela du tact au tact. Seule la colère semblait l'habiter et j'en était vexé. Alors comme cela, je ne l'avais nullement aidé en la réconfortant cet après-midi…

-Granger, je te signale que je proposais cette idée pour vous évitez des révélations sûrement très embarrassantes… Mais si tu préfères cela, on peut revenir sur le sujet Potter!

Puis, c'est Harry qui prit la parole, sortit de nulle part.

-Non! Vous n'en valez même pas la peine.

Et il entraîna ses deux amis loin de nous.

Je sens qu'un énorme froid va s'installer entre nous.

Mais pour combien de temps?

Serais-je capable de rester longtemps sans la présence d'Hermione?

Donc, qu'en pensez-vous? Y a-t-il des choses que je devrais changer pour mes prochains chapitres? 


	11. Chapter 11

Pardonnez-moi ce retard, mais j'ai du m'absentée pour cause d'amusement avec mes amies... et je dois le dire, manque d'inspiration! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. 

Bonne lecture ^^

**Nos pensées **

POV Harry 

J'étais toujours fâcher contre Hermione d'avoir passé du temps avec Sirius. Pourtant, la raison de tout cela me restait inconnue. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'elle est plus aimée par tout le monde que moi ou si c'est seulement parce que je ne veux pas qu'elle complique les choses.

Et puis, comment est-ce qu'ils ont su pour connaître mon nom de famille? Pourtant, Hermione m'avait assuré de tout avoir changé mes informations sur mon passeport.

Y a-t-il un endroit dans Poudlard où l'on peut connaître les informations des élèves?

Et encore là, Hermione a changé toutes les informations… Donc la magie de Dumbledor serait assez forte pour détecter les mensonges…

Ce vieil ancêtre qui ne m'a aidé en rien pour vaincre Voldemort. Il a été égoïste et a préféré tout gardé pour lui. Il m'a montré des détails stupides sur la vie de Tom Jedusor et à cause de cela, je dois revenir dans le passé pour en connaître plus sur sa première guerre. Il faut que je vérifie ce qu'il a fait comme démarches pour régner… Car d'après tout le monde, ce sont les mêmes signes qu'il donnait dans mon époque et à cette époque si.

J'en veux à tous, j'en veux à Hermione, à Sirius, à Dumbledor et à Ron pour jouer les imbéciles avec notre amie. S'il ne faisait pas tout le temps l'idiot, peut-être ces deux là serait ensemble depuis un bout.

Hermione qui ne se rend pas compte à quel point ces actes me font de la peine. J'ai l'impression qu'elle me trahi, que comme à son habitude, elle veut toute l'attention sur elle… Comme si elle voulait me voler les êtres les plus chers au monde.

Seul Remus reste impartial. Lui aussi, on ne l'entend pas beaucoup. J'ai échangé qu'une seule conversation avec lui et c'était sur mes capacités en Quidich.

Mon père et ma mère semblent maintenant me détester. Surtout James qui me traite de menteur et que ne mérite pas de porter son nom.

Je me sens seul, comme si tout le monde voulait m'abandonner. J'aimerais être aimé par mes parents comme Sirius aime Hermione. Enfin, avoir le même taux d'amour.

J'ai remarqué la façon dont ma mère me regarde depuis le mois de septembre. Elle semble si tendre et si douce. Et lorsqu'elle me regardait ainsi, j'avais envi de tout lui raconter, de lui dire à quel point j'ai envi de rester auprès d'elle. De rattraper toutes ces années perdues... James ne semble qu'avoir d'yeux que pour mes yeux, comme si tout ce qu'il voyait en moi, était les yeux de la femme de sa vie.

Plus je réfléchissais, plus mes idées se bousculaient. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête. Où sont mes priorités? Devrions-nous retourner dans le présent?

POV Lily 

Deux jours se sont écrouler et tout le monde est toujours à terre. Ce pauvre Harry qui semblait perdu lorsqu'on a révélé que l'on connaissait son nom. Toute couleur avait disparu de son visage et lorsque James a dit sa phrase horrible, la peine a envahi cet enfant. Le voir dans un tel état m'a envahi de tristesse et de colère. J'en voulais à James d'avoir dit cela à Harry. Un profond besoin de le protéger me prenait chaque fois que je le voyais. L'étouffé de toute peine et de tous les obstacles de la vie me prenait. Pourtant, le jeune garçon avait le même âge...

J'aimerais tellement avoir un enfant qui ressemble à Harry, qui défend ses principes et qui n'a pas peur de foncé dans la vie. Il est bourré de talent et extrêmement beau. Lorsqu'il parle, rit ou est simplement mal à l'aise d'avoir tous les regards sur lui, j'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime et que peu importe ce qu'il lui arrive, je serrai présente pour lui. Et il y a eu ce mal entendu qui a perturbé tout le monde.

James qui s'en ait prit à Harry. Pour qu'ensuite Hermione riposte. Alors, je m'en suis mêlée pour qu'ensuite Sirius s'impose. Ron le fulminait du regard alors qu'Harry a intervenu.

Lorsqu'ils étaient partis, je me sentais male, très male. Je ne voulais pas qu'Harry m'en veule... Je voulais le serrer dans mes bras, lui donner plein de bisous dans le cou et lui dire que ce n'était qu'un mal entendu... Que son nom de famille ne changeait en rien ce que je ressentais pour lui.

D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je ressens pour Potter. Je sais que c'est de l'amour, un amour profond mais lequel? Je ne suis pas amoureuse mais il n'est pas qu'un simple ami. C'est plus qu'un meilleur ami et loin d'un amour comme avec James.

-Lily...

C'était James. Depuis l'incident je suis froide et distante avec ce dernier. Briser le cœur d'Harry brise le mien aussi. Et je sais que briser mon cœur, brise celui de James.

Même si je savais que j'allais pardonner à James un jour ou l'autre, je voulais lui faire comprendre à quel point il a été injuste avec Harry... En ayant agi de la sorte, il n'a rien régler du tout, même qu'au contraire, on ne connait pas la vérité et je crois qu'après ce qu'il lui a dit, on en aura jamais... Peut-être Harry est le frère de James? Jumeau puisqu'il est pareil. Peut-être est-ce que c'est pour cela que je l'ai tout de suite aimer. Mon instinct de femme m'a prédit qu'il était de la même famille que l'homme de ma vie et vu le manque d'amour par ma sœur, j'ai tout de suite voulu devenir sa grande sœur et l'aimer comme personne ne l'aimera jamais. Donc, Harry serait un petit frère pour moi... Malgré la logique de cette révélation, j'ai l'impression que ce lien n'est pas assez puissant...

-Lily... écoute-moi mon amour.

James me suppliait presque, mais alors que j'allais encore céder à cette façon irrésistible de m'interpeller, je me rappelai le visage d'horreur que mon frère de cœur avait fait et je lui tournai le dos.

POV James 

Cela faisait trois jours que j'ai fait la gaffe de ma vie en reniant Harry et cela fait maintenant trois jours que Lily ne m'adresse plus la parole. Ce matin, lorsque je me suis levé et que j'ai encore vu son absence à mes côtés à la table de Griffondors pour le déjeuner, j'en pouvais plus.

Mais pourquoi me laisse-t-elle tombé pour ce traitre? Il est dans le tord et je suis celui qui souffre le plus. Je veux retrouver la femme de ma vie dans mes bras... Je veux échanger des sourires complices avec elle et l'embrasser comme je le voulais. Je veux qu'elle ait envie de moi comme j'ai envie d'elle. Ne comprend-elle pas qu'elle est toute ma vie? Que maintenant, tout tourne autour d'elle? Que si elle va mal, je vais mal? Que sans sa chevelure rousse entre mes doigts, je suis incomplet? Ne se rend-elle pas compte que je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tout le monde pense? Ne comprendra-t-elle jamais que depuis la quatrième année, je l'attends? Que l'avoir enfin, après tous ces refus, toutes ces colères, tous ces regards froids, me comble? Que je n'ai besoin de personne d'autre pour vivre? Qu'elle est ma vie? Que je ne peux me passer de ses yeux émeraude et de son teint rosée lorsqu'elle se sent mal à l'aise. Ne saura-t-elle jamais à quel point ses courbes à elle me manquent? Que je ne peux supporter qu'elle me largue pour un autre? Enfin, que je ne pourrai JAMAIS supporter qu'il y ait un autre...

Puis finalement, elle l'a trouvé... Harry James Potter. Il n'a rien fait et elle l'a remarqué, contrairement à moi, qui devais passer pour un con pour qu'une simple parole sorte de sa délicate bouche soit dédié à moi. Lui, n'a fait que poser le regard sur elle et elle a tout de suite fondue. Il ne fait que parler et elle frissonne. Est-elle tombée amoureuse de ce garçon? Alors qu'elle le connait à peine?

Depuis 72 heures, débat-elle sur le fait qu'elle voudrait rompre avec moi?

Je suis jaloux de ce garçon, une envie me prit de le tuer. De montrer à Lily qu'il n'est rien que passager dans sa vie. Qu'elle aura toujours moi pour être à ses côtés. Alors que je prenais ma baguette, je repensais au fait que Lily m'avait repoussé seulement pour l'avoir vexé... Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle ferait si je le tuais, ou seulement le faisait souffrir un peu. J'en veux à cet abruti de salaud, mais pas au point de perdre ma Lily... La femme de ma vie... Celle que je vais perdre... La fille pour qui je tuerais... La seule pour qui je mourais... L'exception pour qui j'abandonnerais tout. Celle que je n'abandonnerai jamais malgré que ce ne soit pas réciproque... Oh Lily...

Mon cœur se noua, tous mes muscles se contractèrent et une énorme boule vint s'installer dans ma gorge. La vie sans ma Lily n'est rien.

Alors que je pensais à ce que je ferais sans elle, je me dirigeai, inconsciemment, vers la chambre de la première fille qui me venait en tête. Je me sentais mal, mais elle ne me donnait pas le choix. Je ne pourrai jamais affronter cette épreuve seul... Il me fallait une fille...

Alors que je marchais seul dans un couloir mal éclairé, une larme coula doucement sur ma joue.

POV Ron 

Quatre jours se sont écoulés depuis la dispute et c'est la pagaille enter tous. Harry, qui était déjà très solitaire, est rendu mystérieux pour moi et Hermione. Hermione qui n'ose même plus donner les réponses en classe malgré que je sache très bien qu'elle les connait. Sirius qui n'émet plus aucune joie, qui semble mort depuis cet incident. Le corps et l'âme ne plus que deux pour ce mec. James qui paraît détruit par le refus total d'interaction de Lily. Lily est mal pour notre cher Harry. Remus qui n'a même plus ce petit sourire aux lèvres alors que moi, j'ai personne avec qui parler.

Tout le monde ne va pas et personne ne fait quelque chose. J'aimerais bien retourner parler aux Maraudeurs, mais je ne me sens pas trop à l'aise. De plus, Harry a un air de chien battu et ne rit même plus lorsque je lui fais des blagues.

Suis-je le seul qui trouve stupide qu'on se soit séparé pour un mal entendu?

James a fait une erreur en disant cela à Harry, certes, mais on a juste à tout révélé et tout sera régler. Après tout, ne nous trouvons-nous pas devant la famille d'Harry? Peut-être qu'en leur disant la vérité, ces parents comprendrons ce lien si fort entre eux trois et tout se règlera. J'en ai parlé à Harry... mais ça a mal tourner. D'après lui, il est mieux de rester dans le mensonge. Hermione est de son avis.

Ils ne sont que deux égoïstes.

J'en ai marre de cette chicane.

C'est décidé, lorsque la semaine se finit, si rien n'a changé, j'impose ma loi!

Je ris. Seul. Dans mon lit.

POV Remus 

Cinq jours s'achève depuis la dispute entre mes amis et les nouveaux et rien ne s'est arrangé. James et Sirius ne sont pas du tout dans leurs assiettes alors que Lily se concentre dans ses études pour éviter son petit-ami. Je sais bien qu'elle l'aime encore, mais pour quelque chose qui m'échappe, elle s'obstine à l'éviter. Sirius n'a rien de plus qu'une tronche de clochard mal entretenu qui veut oublier son mal avec un tas de filles prêtent à tout pour lui. Et à mon plus grand désarroi, même séduire toutes ces cruches ne semble plus l'amuser. Et moi, voir mes amis dans un tel état me fait culpabiliser.

Je réfléchissais à l'impact qu'a eu cette séparation entre les deux groupes jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bout de femme se plaça dans mes bras et commença à pleurer.

-Remus... je ne sais plus quoi faire... devrais-je pardonner à James...

À l'évocation de son prénom, elle fondit de plus belle. Je voyais bien à quel point Lily était mal sans son amoureux, mais avant de lui porter conseil, il me devait de savoir pour quelle raison elle le fuyait.

-Je l'aime... et je...je...je l'ai vu parler à une autre.

Et elle recommença de plus belle. Voir Lily dans un tel état me coupait le souffle. Je voulais presque pleurer avec elle tellement je n'aimais pas ce regard piteux qu'elle envoyait lorsqu'elle pleurait. Des larmes d'amour. Pour James. Je me rappelai toutes les choses que mon ami avait dites ou faites pour Lily et il était impossible qu'il ait réellement accordé de l'importance à sa groupie.

-Lily...

J'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient sur sa peau si douce et commençai à lui caressai les cheveux.

-Lily, pourquoi fuis-tu James?

Grâce à mes sens plus aiguisés de loup, j'entendis mon amie ravaler une boule dans sa gorge pour ensuite respirer un bon cou.

-Parce que... parce qu'il a fait du mal à Harry. Dit-elle d'un trait.

Donc cet Harry l'avait accroché plus que de raison. Pourtant, à la prononciation de son nom, son cœur ne s'était pas affolé, contrairement aux nombreuses fois qu'elle parlait de James. Mais alors, pourquoi est-elle prête à briser son couple si elle n'est pas amoureuse?

-Et que représente Harry pour toi?

J'étais mal à l'aise de poser cette question, je ne suis pas sûr si j'ai réellement envi de connaître la réponse.

-Un petit frère. Mon protégé.

Lily allait continuer la suite juste au moment où James rentra dans la salle commune. Nous voyant, il se cacha derrière je ne sais pas quoi et nous observa.

-...Je serais prête à mourir pour Harry. Et ce que James lui a dit, la blessure que ton ami lui a laissée en prononçant une phrase bien stupide m'a laissé la même marque. Je ressens un amour profond pour lui. C'est très loin de ce que je ressens pour James. Oui... vraiment différent, dit-elle en retournant dans ses pensées.

Je me laissais envahir par ma princesse puis je me résonnai. Ce que James avait entendu de ma conversation avec Lily pouvait très bien lui donner une fausse piste.

Hermione descendit les marches de son dortoir tandis que Sirius arrivait avec sa conquête du soir. Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour qu'Hermione pose les siens sur cette fille d'un soir. Elle plissa les yeux et parti trop rapidement à mon goût.

Embrouilles par-dessus embrouilles, la vie continuait son cour.

POV Hermione 

Six jours sans la présence des Maraudeurs à nos côtés et tout le monde semblait sur le point de mourir. Six jours sans parler à Sirius alors qu'un tas de filles le pouvait.

Notre conflit ne s'était toujours pas régler et j'étais détruit. La complicité de nos nouveaux amis me manquait et pourtant, je crois que nous devons nous y faire. En plus, tout va mal pour tout le monde. Je commence presqu'à me dire qu'il faudrait retourner dans notre époque et faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais Sirius me manquerait. Un sentiment de vide m'envahi et j'avais peur. Peur du futur. Peur de ne jamais le revoir. Peur de ne jamais goûter à ses baisers. Peur qu'il tombe amoureux d'une autre.

Voilà presqu'une semaine que je ne lui pas accorder la moindre importance et pourtant, voilà une semaine que je me morfonds.

Et Harry qui a perdu toute confiance en lui depuis le rejet désespérant de ses parents. Enfin, il dit qu'il croit que tout le monde s'est trompé. Qu'il n'est pas l'ÉLU.

Et moi, malgré toute la peine accumulé, je dois continuer à le résonner et à lui dire que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe.

Mais, est-ce possible de convaincre quelqu'un de quelque chose à laquelle on ne croit même pas nous-mêmes?

Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non.

Je n'aurai sûrement jamais la réponse.

Hier, j'avais croisé Sirius avec une de ses conquêtes et j'ai pleuré pendant un bon bout de temps après. Comment fait-il? Alors que moi, je désespère car sa présence me manque, lui fait son bien heureux avec d'autres filles divinement plus belles que moi. Étais-je donc seulement un coup de tête pour Sirius? Maintenant qu'il s'est rendu compte que j'avais touché le fond par sa faute, a-t-il passé à autre chose? Ne voulait-il pas seulement que je tombe dans son piège comme tant d'autres pour qu'il continue sa vie normalement, sans qu'aucune fille n'ait résisté? Mais pour que cela soit accompli, ne faudrait-il pas que nous nous embrassions?

Alors que mes pensées vagabondèrent sur le baiser que je pourrais échanger avec Sirius, je me rendis compte que j'étais tellement désespéré que j'avais besoin de me donner des raisons pour que je puisse au moins le toucher une dernière fois.

Harry arriva, œil au beurre noir. Cela n'indiquait rien de bon. Mais qui avait osé s'en prendre à lui? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air plus triste qu'autre chose? Comme si la douleur était psychologique et non physique.

-HARRY! Mais qui t'a fait cela?

-Aucune importance Mione.

Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il se dirigea tout droit vers son dortoir, tête basse.

Je savais notre relation tendue ces temps-ci, mais jusqu'à quel point?

POV Sirius 

Déjà sept jours passés sans la présence d'Hermione à mes côtés. Une semaine sans que j'aie pu au moins l'effleurer. Une semaine que je la vois, sur la carte des Maraudeurs, dans les toilettes des filles, le soir. Sept jours, sans que j'ai pu simplement lui parler ou au moins, m'engueuler avec elle.

Depuis ce conflit, personne ne s'était pu parler. La relation entre moi, James, Remus et Lily était quasiment morte. Enfin, j'aimerais bien mettre cela sur le compte de Lily, disant que son acharnement à vouloir repousser James n'était rien d'autre que de l'enfantillage mais la connaissant, elle devait avoir une excellente raison. Peut-être s'étaient-ils parlé peu de temps après et que James avait fait quelque chose de pas très saint.

Et puis, je me rappelle, cinq jours après l'élément déclencheur, lorsque James était monté au dortoir, un air complètement colérique au visage, à en faire peur.

Ce soir là, je ramenais une de mes cruches dans mon lit pour finalement tomber sur le regard attristé d'Hermione. En fait, elle ne semblait vraiment pas en forme. Mon cœur s'était déchirer en deux lorsqu'elle était partie, presqu'à la course pour s'enfuir vers les toilettes des files, j'en suis sûr. Sentant quelqu'un me caresser doucement le bras, je souris bêtement, par réflexe. Et finalement, lorsque j'ai vu une brune aux yeux bruns, comme Mione, je n'avais pas hésité à coucher avec elle pour tenter d'oublier ce regard.

Pourtant, coucher avec cette fille ne m'avait donné aucune sensation alors que lorsque j'avais simplement eu Hermione dans mes bras, un tas de choses pas très honnête m'était monté en tête. La touché avait créé bien plus que coucher avec une belle brune. Comme c'est étrange.

Le matin, je m'étais réveillé aux côtés de la fille qui dormait encore. Et pour ne pas qu'elle se fasse d'idée, j'avais laissé une note, disant qu'elle parte dès son réveil alors que j'étais parti dans la bibliothèque interdite, où j'avais passé mon dernier moment avec la fille de ma vie, j'en suis sûr.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je fasse mon curieux et aille chercher des informations sur Harry Potter? Après tout, s'ils n'avaient pas voulu nous en parler, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison.

Je m'en voulais. Je m'en veux pour avoir détruit tout ce que moi et Hermione avons construit. Je m'en veux, pour avoir causé cette chicane. Je m'en veux pour tout. J'aimerais retourner en arrière... Dans le temps où j'aurais pu goûter aux baiser de celle que je tenais dans mes bras, une semaine plus tôt.

Que du remord...

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas tout de suite entendu des pas arrivé vers moi. Puis, quelqu'un s'était écrasé à côté de moi.

-Vieux, j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible.

C'était James.

Donc, qu'en dites-vous? 


	12. Chapter 12

**Un mal entendu **

POV Remus 

Je crois que c'est la fin. Lily ne veut plus pardonner à James. Celui-ci dérape parce qu'il ne veut pas perdre sa douce. Sirius ne fait même plus un sourire, ce qui est un exploit. Harry Potter a un œil au beurre noir et ne parle plus à personne. Hermione a tout le temps les larmes aux yeux. Ronald semble de plus en plus absent. Peter, que j'avais remarqué que depuis qu'Harry et sa bande sont arrivés, il n'est plus avec nous, ne me dit même plus bonjour et moi, je ne ressens que de la culpabilité, car mes amis se détruisent.

J'aimerais bien faire oublier à tout le monde tout ce qui s'est passé, mais ce n'est pas de mes affaires.

POV Sirius 

James m'a raconté ce qu'il avait fait et effectivement, il s'est mit dans un sal pétrin. J'aimerais bien aidé mon ami, mais je ne savais que dire ou que faire. Il semblait tellement mal au point que je me résignai à passer des commentaires désobligeants du genre : Ben, j'espère au moins que c'était un bon coup!

Non, je devais me résigner, il était vraiment piteux. Il n'était pas encore sept heures donc je pu me rendormir et pourtant, je laissai mes idées déraper sur le sujet : Hermione Granger.

Ce qu'elle me manque, je ne sais pas si un jour, je vais pouvoir passer au travers de tout ce vide qu'il s'intensifie chaque jour. Et puis, je sais qu'elle pleure tout le temps et même si cette réflexion est brutale, j'aimerais qu'elle le fasse pour moi. Elle est ma source de bonheur, je l'ai compris bien vite.

Je me rappelai la fois où elle m'avait accroché au mur de l'école toute la nuit... Je classe ce souvenir comme étant bon. Ou lorsqu'elle m'avait giflée violement pour l'avoir regardé un peu trop intensément. Ce que j'avais rie et elle était tellement en colère!

Je riais maintenant doucement, dans mon lit, ce qui avait réveillé mes deux amis.

-Pourquoi ris-tu Patmol? Me dit Lupin.

-Je repensais à des souvenirs...

Puis, mon cœur se noua ; souvenir, cela signifiait-il que je n'aurai plus jamais droit à cela?

Puis, la frustration m'envahie complètement, NON! Je ne laisserai pas ce Harry Potter détruire tout ce que j'ai fait avec Hermione. Je ne le laisserai pas s'interférer entre moi et ma douce.

Je me levai d'un bond, pris une bonne douche et me dirigeai tout droit vers la Grande Salle, évitant les regards intrigués de mes amis.

POV Hermione 

Ce matin, je ne suis vraiment pas en forme, même que j'aimerais restée paresseusement dans mon lit douillet pour continuer ce rêve qui me hante depuis déjà cinq jours.

-HERMIONE!

Ronald qui a encore fait un cauchemar sur les araignées géantes. Avant, il appelait Harry pour se faire consoler, mais maintenant que celui-ci n'est pas du tout dans son assiette, il a trouvé une nouvelle cible, moi. Au début, je me moquais de lui, mais rapidement je me résignai et lui offrit mon aide. Même qu'avant-hier, j'ai dormi avec lui...

À cette pensée, mes joues rosies légèrement. Je m'y étais sentie bien et mal à l'aise en même temps, comme si je trahissais quelqu'un.

-Ron, réveille-toi, tout va bien, tu n'as rien à craindre...

Et je continuai dans cette vague de douceur que je pouvais lui offrir. Ensuite, je m'attaquai à Harry, qui dormait toujours paisiblement.

-Harry...

Et il se réveilla d'un coup, le front en sueur. Je me demande s'il peut encore faire des cauchemars à propos de Voldemort ou s'il rêve simplement à ses parents.

Trente minutes plus tard, nous marchions tous vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Alors que nous allions pour rentrer par les portes, Harry se fit toiser par James qui décida de changer de direction. Les yeux de mon ami étaient envahis par la peur et le chagrin. La peur? Mais depuis quand est-ce qu'Harry a peur de son père?

Celui-ci allait pour rentrer alors que je lui bloquai le chemin.

-Harry James Potter! Explique-moi immédiatement ce qui se passe.

-Rien Hermione...

-Harry, dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Mais il se recula avec tellement de frustration, que j'atterris au sol. Ensuite, il se pencha pour être à quelque centimètre de mon visage et me marmonna :

-Si jamais tu oses encore te mêler de ce qu'il ne te regarde pas, Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que je te ferai...

Puis il se redressa pour entrer suivi de Ron qui n'avait sûrement rien entendu.

Depuis quand est-ce que Harry faisait des menaces?

Mon cœur se serra et je me concentrai pour cacher ma peine.

Mon meilleur ami venait de me faire une mise en garde contre lui-même.

J'en étais que plus choqué, en fait, je suis bouleversée.

POV Sirius 

J'avais vu toute la scène. Harry était donc en couple avec Hermione?

Oui, c'était clair. Celui-ci qui s'était retrouvé par-dessus elle à lui susurrée une phrase.

Ron qui avait semblé mal à l'aise et Hermione qui était ébahie.

Comment avais-je pu croire qu'elle était triste par mon manque de contact avec elle? Après tout, je ne suis qu'un abruti fini pour elle contrairement à Harry qui a du bien en profiter. Est-ce pour cela qu'il interdisait Hermione de me fréquenter? Parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle...

Tout un scénario commençait à se tracer dans ma tête, quand je me posai une question bien stupide :

Comment faisait-il pour la savoir si proche sans se faire dominer par ses pulsions?

J'en avais des frissons. Moi, si j'avais été au dessus d'elle, je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me contrôler aussi facilement que lui. Hermione et sa peau si douce et si claire. Ses yeux noisette qui me font toujours fondre. Ce regard transperçant qui ne fait qu'approfondir mon désir. Alors là c'est clair, cette fille va me rendre fou.

Je la vis arriver, mais aucun regard n'avait été posé sur moi.

D'un coup, mon cœur se noua, elle est avec le traitre, Harry Potter. Plus aucune chance de pouvoir l'embrasser maintenant. Celui-là... JE LE DÉTESTE.

Incapable de contrôler ma colère, je me levai brusquement pour me rendre à la hauteur de nos anciens amis.

-Hey Potter!

Personne n'était encore dans la salle, il est vrai qu'il est assez tôt. Tant mieux, je n'avais aucune envie de l'appeler par son prénom.

-Quoi Black.

Et je frappai son œil qui était intact. Deux yeux au beurre noir, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu la réaction estompée. Au lieu de crier de douleur, il resta de marbre et des larmes commençaient à couler.

Je me tournai vers Hermione, qui semblait se retenir de me crier toutes les insultes qui ne pouvaient pas exister.

Son manque de réaction m'attristait, alors comme ça, le petit Harry lui a même demandé de ne plus me parler, même si ça implique de m'engueuler. Elle doit vraiment l'aimer beaucoup pour se retenir comme elle le fait.

Alors que j'allais pour partir, elle se leva et me devança. Je la suivis, incapable de me retenir. Harry qui n'avait rien dit, avait-il confiance en elle, au point de la laisser partir seule? Sans même lui dire au revoir...

Hermione était maintenant accoté sur un mur de briques et, d'après moi, elle m'attendait.

Je me mis devant elle et attendis un mouvement qui pourrais m'inciter à parler.

Pourtant, rien, elle restait de marbre.

Elle était tête baissée et bougeait ses mains, signes qu'elle était nerveuse.

-Black! Dit-elle du tact au tact.

-Hermione... Dis-je la vois plus douce.

Elle leva ses yeux humides sur moi et dit froidement :

-On a à parler.

-Alors parlons!

J'étais tout enjouer. Peut-être ne pourrais-je pas l'embrasser, mais au moins lui parler.

- Suis-moi, on va dans la salle sur demande.

Et c'est ainsi que je sentis que tout pouvait finalement s'arranger.

POV Lily 

J'avais vu Sirius frappé Harry et celui-ci en manque de réaction. Était-il tellement mal traité par mes amis qu'il se laissait faire maintenant? Alors là, James va le payé. Ça doit être lui qui ait envoyé Black frappé ce petit innocent, après tout, pourquoi ce dernier le ferait-il?

Donc, qu'en pensez-vous? Et pardonner-moi ce léger délais, je n'avais pas d'inspiration ^^ 


	13. Chapter 13

**La conversation **

POV Sirius 

Je suivais toujours Hermione ayant une petite idée de l'endroit où elle m'emmène. Effectivement, elle passa trois fois devant le mur en question qui fit apparaître une salle bien spéciale. Salle, que je croyais inconnue de tous jusqu'à maintenant. Elle entra et j'allai à sa poursuite sans dire un mot. Après tout, je ne sais pas si ce qu'Hermione va me dire va réellement être joyeux. Elle prit place dans un des deux fauteuils qui se tenaient face à face. Cela veut dire qu'elle désire une conversation… sérieuse?

D'un coup, je deviens nerveux, je n'ai jamais fait cela de ma vie, parler avec une fille. Évidemment, il y avait Lily, mais elle, c'est différent. Je ne la désire pas et je ne suis pas en amour. Hermione vient chercher en moi un sentiment que je déteste plus que tout, la peur. J'ai peur de ne jamais être assez bien pour elle. J'ai peur de faire un mauvais mouvement ou de simplement la brusquer. J'ai peur qui lui arrive du mal. J'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver sans elle. J'ai peur de ne pas être important dans sa vie. J'ai peur de ne pas être aimé.

En sa présence, j'ai toujours envie de jouer les héros pour l'impressionner ou simplement d'attirer son attention en faisant des bêtises. Maintenant, depuis plus d'une semaine, je n'ai pas eu droit à ces caprices, et j'en suis que plus contrarié. Sa présence me manque et ses piques aussi. Elle, et ses geste si désirant.

Présentement, elle se mordille les lèvres. Si elle savait toutes les idées pas très catholiques qui me passaient par la tête, elle s'arrêterait sûrement. Puis, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour ensuite toucher délicatement sa bouche. Ce geste me semblait très sensuel…et pourtant, tellement de filles avaient fait plus auparavant.

Pourquoi elle? Je m'arrêtai dans cette pensée. Je jurais presque intérieurement contre moi maintenant. Je me fâchai contre moi-même. C'était la question la plus stupide que je ne me suis jamais posé dans ma vie. Hermione est bien plus que… La frustration me monta encore plus. J'étais vraiment ignoble pour la comparer à toutes ses filles d'un soir! Puis le parfum de la jeune fille me parvint jusqu'aux narines et ma colère s'effaça aussitôt.

Effectivement, grâce à mes sens de chien, j'arrivais à faire des choses que de simples humains ne sauraient faire.

Cela faisait un moment que j'attendais et rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Je levai les yeux vers elle, pour la voir perdu dans le vague, fixant un coin au hasard.

Et moi, comme un pauvre con, j'étais toujours debout, devant la porte qui s'était fermé dès lors où j'étais rentré. Je fis un pas en avant et malheureusement, mes jambes tremblaient à un tel point que je trébuchai pour atterrir par terre. Elle fit un bond puis tourna son visage vers moi.

-Black, que fais-tu par terre?

J'étais embarrassé par cette situation. Devais-je lui dire que j'avais perdu le contrôle à cause de sa présence si troublante? Non sûrement pas… Mais dire que j'avais trébuché, cela serait m'avouer vaincu par un plancher pourtant parfaitement plat. J'y aller donc par ce qui me passait par la tête.

-Je voulais tomber sur toi, mais j'ai mal calculé mes chiffres…

Puis, j'allai m'installer dans le futon. J'observai sa réaction, rien de plus que les joues vaguement rosées et un sourire doux s'affichait.

-Donc… De quoi voulais-tu me parler Granger?

Elle tourna son visage d'ange vers moi pour arborer une expression de surprise.

J'en fus pourtant flatté, alors comme cela, elle voulait que je l'appelle Hermione, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé?

-Je…je… euh…eh bien…

Elle bégayait, était-elle si stresser que cela? J'avais envie de l'entourer de mes bras, comme dans la bibliothèque interdite. Je détournai le visage de ses yeux, me rappelant que la dernière fois, cela a finit en engueulade. Ensuite, je regardai la salle pour réaliser que les bancs s'étaient rapprochés et qu'aucune table ne s'imposait entre moi et elle. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle voulait… Veut-elle que je la touche? Que veut-elle exactement? Pourquoi voulait-elle me parler? Est-ce un adieu ou au contraire, des retrouvailles?

-Sirius, je m'ennuis de toi.

Elle avait dit cela du tact au tact, mais moi, je n'avais écouté que d'une oreille distraite. Ce ne fut qu'après quelque seconde que je réaliser enfin ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

Je levai un regard surpris sur elle. Imbécile, je ne suis qu'un imbécile! Un garçon sûr de lui et brave, aurait embrassé la délicieuse créature en face de moi et moi, je la regardais comme un con, sans rien faire.

Mais que devais-je faire avec une fille comme Hermione? Lui dire que moi aussi, ou bien lui faire un sourire charmeur, comme à toutes les… NON! Hermione n'est pas comme les autres! Je fixai à présent ses lèvres, pour me rendre compte qu'elle les mordillait encore. Un frisson me parcouru de la tête au pied. Mais je restais immobile. Incapable de dire ou faire quoique ce soit!

Je ramenai mon attention à la fille et je la voyais maintenant, les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

POV James

Il faut que je trouve le moyen de récupérer Lily! J'en deviens fou, on dirait qu'une partie de mon cœur est défiante et que celle qui me reste se brise tranquillement. Est-ce possible de mourir d'amour? Car, pour Lily, je serais prêt à le faire.

Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter.

J'aurais un frère, un cousin, un jumeau peut-être, vu sa carrure parfaite, comme moi?

Pourtant, quelque chose ne fonctionnait pas, il a les yeux de Lily. J'AI BRISÉ UN DES MAGNIFIQUES YEUX DE MON ENFANT!

Une boule se serra dans ma gorge. Ron qui ressemble à Arthur Weasley, Harry, qui semble être la copie parfaite de moi et Lily, pourrait-il être un fantôme du futur? Y a-t-il un message qu'ils sont venir nous porter? Enfin, si cette magie existe, mon garçon doit être puissant, car j'en étais maintenant sûr, Harry ne pouvait pas être un simple membre de ma famille.

Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai pas vu plus tôt?

POV Lily 

C'est décidé, je vais rompre avec James. Il n'est aucunement question que je reste avec celui qui a détruit la vie de mon enfant.

J'ai finalement réalisé, hier, en lisant un livre, qu'Harry ne pouvait être autre que cela. Effectivement, j'avais envoyé un hibou à mes parents pour qu'ils m'expliquent quel était leur sentiment à mon égard… et je ressens exactement la même chose pour Harry. Mais comment est-ce possible? Comment peut-il vivre, si personne n'a encore réussi à voyager dans le temps aussi longtemps? Est-il puissant? Est-il brillant? A-t-il trouvé une fille qui l'accepte, qui l'aime? Quel est son genre de fille?

C'est sûr, je veux tout connaître sur mon fils, même si j'aurai en masse le temps dans le futur. Dans un futur, où James ne sera plus.

POV Sirius 

Je touchai la main timide d'Hermione, pour lui montrer mon angoisse. Malheureusement, elle le prit comme un signe de pitié et se dégagea. 

-Roh! Si tu es là pour jouer au malin avec moi, je m'en vais. Dit Hermione avec le peu de force qui lui restait.

-Jouer au malin? Mais d'où sorts-tu ses conneries?

-Je te dis que je m'ennuis de toi! Que depuis une semaine, je ne pense qu'à toi! Que je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi, Sirius Black. Je m'ennuis de ta bonne humeur ou de ta simple naïveté. J'en ai besoin plus que tout et je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Et les larmes coulèrent doucement de ses yeux. Mon cœur rata un bond. Venait-elle réellement de dire ce que je croyais qu'elle venait de me dire? Je la regardai dans le blanc des yeux, et effectivement, elle avait dit cela.

Et pourtant, je dis tout bêtement :

-Mais Harry?

POV Hermione 

J'étais très déçu de la réaction de Sirius. En fait, le chagrin me broyait jusqu'au plus profond de mes os. Comment pouvait-il parler de ce crétin d'ami, alors que je lui parlais de sentiments? Me suis-je fait un scénario? Comment avais-je pu penser que, peut-être, il m'embrasserait? Et puis, plus j'avançais dans mes réactions, plus je comprenais l'ampleur de ma bêtise. Même si nous vivions une histoire, certes profonde, je ne pourrai m'éternisé dans ce bonheur, car un jour, je devrai le quitter pour retourner dans le présent, dans mon présent. Je devrai affronter une guerre qui risque de causer la mort de beaucoup et je devrai vivre dans un monde où Sirius n'existe pas.

La question est : devrais-je en profiter, ou non?

Puis-je me le permettre?

Des larmes, plus cruelles les unes que les autres m'envahissaient. J'avais envie de tout casser à l'entour de moi, et c'est ce que je fis.

Comme par magie, une table où s'étalaient quelques vases en vitre m'attendait avec impatiente.

Je mis tout mon orgueil de côté et cassai un à la fois, les vases.

-ÇA, C'EST POUR TOI, RONALD WEASLEY!

J'avais enfin cassé le dernier! Je me tournai vers mon prince, rouge de rage. Il blêmit. Je comprends, moi à sa place, je serais parti depuis un moment.

Il s'approcha doucement vers moi, posa ses mains dans le creux de mes reins et se colla à moi. Je sentis toute ma tension baisser. Toutes les choses horribles à laquelle j'avais pensé s'étaient dissipées. Tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était moi et lui.

-'Mione…

Est-ce moi ou m'avait-il donner un nom affectif? Depuis quand me surnommait-il de la sorte? En avait-il d'autre de ce genre?

-…

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point je t'en ai voulu…

-…

-Je t'en veux d'avoir une telle emprise sur moi. Je te désire depuis que je t'ai vu. T'avoir me semblait si facile et finalement, c'est du frère de James que tu es tombé amoureuse… Je ne t'en voudrai jamais, mais promets-moi de ne plus jamais m'abandonner aussi longtemps.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, ses mots m'avaient tellement touché et pourtant, les seuls qui me restaient dans la tête, étaient : finalement, c'est du frère de James que tu es tombé amoureuse…

Insinuait-il que moi et Harry formions un couple? Mais où est-il aller chercher cette information débile?

Il se pencha vers moi et je savais très bien que ce n'était pas pour faire simplement la bise. Pourtant, je du le repousser pour qu'il comprenne que je ne répondrai pas à ce baiser… enfin, pas ce soir.

Il semblait si offusqué, qu'il s'écarta aussitôt de moi pour arborer une mine froide, voir, effrayante.

-Black, pourquoi penses-tu que je suis amoureuse d'Harry?

Il leva le regard vers moi, ébahi.

-Ce matin, je t'ai vu, en dessous de lui. Ensuite la porte s'est fermée. Puis lorsqu'elle s'est rouverte, il te chuchotait quelque chose dans l'oreille qui semblait t'allumer…

Je riais, très fort. Mais j'en avais besoin! Moi, aimer Harry… IM-POS-SIBLE!

Je riais encore pour ensuite me figer complètement. Tous mes muscles se contractèrent. Harry, que j'avais laisser seul, après s'être fait agresser par son parrain, qu'il adore. Harry, qui m'a menacer ce matin… Harry, ce pauvre Harry complètement détruit par sa famille.

Je jetai un regard noir vers mon compagnon. Comment avais-je pu oublier ce qu'il avait fait à mon meilleur ami? Je jurai intérieurement contre moi-même pour partir, d'un pas sec vers les portes de la salle sur demande.

-Mais… Hermione! Où vas-tu?

-Voir mon supposément amoureux à qui tu as amocher la figure ce matin.

Je me stoppai, me tournai, le regardai avec intensité. Je ne savais pas exactement si c'était de l'amour ou de la haine, mais je sais qu'il ne m'aura plus avec ces mots doux. Puis je reparti de plus belle en lui envoyant un :

-Tu n'es qu'un abruti Sirius Black!

POV Sirius 

Bonne nouvelle, elle n'est pas réellement en couple avec Harry Potter.

Mauvaises nouvelles, je ne l'ai pas embrasser et en plus elle me déteste.

Ce Potter n'est vraiment qu'un briseur de couple. D'abord avec Lily et James.

Ensuite, moi et Hermione, on a passé à deux doigts de le devenir et il a fallu que je parle de ce sans-dessein!

Pourtant, aucune rancœur n'était versée pour une autre personne que moi. Non, cet enfant avait quelque chose de spécial, que je ne pouvais nier.

POV Harry 

Je frappai pour la dixième fois ma tête contre le mur de brique. Cela est tout ce que je mérite. Avoir menacer Hermione ce matin m'a glacé le sang. Je devenais de plus en plus comme le seigneur des ténèbres, celui qui a gâché ma vie, Voldemort. Je le déteste. JE LE DÉTESTE!

Et toutes ses visions insupportables que je reçois. Ma cicatrice me fait de plus en plus mal.

Ce matin, lorsque Sirius m'a frappé, je n'ai rien senti puisque j'étais en pleine vision…

**Flash Back**

-Trouvez-moi le gamin! Je veux le gamin!

-Mais maître, nous avons fouillé partout et il est introuvable!

-Le petit ne doit pas être bien loin!

-Mais…

-Avada Kedavra!

Personne ne rouspète lorsque le seigneur des ténèbres donne un ordre, non personne! Sauf ce crétin de jeune insolant de Potter! Ma mâchoire se crispa, si au moins, on pouvait savoir ou se trouvait ce môme…

**Fin du Flash Back **

Lorsque je m'étais éveillé, il n'y avait plus que Ron à la table et je voyais une silhouette traverser la Grande Salle, tandis que mon père semblait ne rien avoir manquer de ce scénario.

La colère montait en moi, pour aucune raison, tandis que je ne ressentais que de la culpabilité. Voldemort était contrarié. Je brandis ma baguette et décidai d'aller me vengeai de cette ignoble créature. Je pris ma cape d'invisibilité et tandis que je me levai, décider d'aller tuer ce monstre, je me posai une question qui me perturba : Pour quelle raison voulais-je aller le tuer?

Je ne m'en souvenais plus. Je savais que c'était pour venger, mais venger qui? Ces personnes sont importantes, il y a Sirius, Lupin, James et Lily. Mais quelle est cette raison qui m'échappait?

Étais-je amnésique ou mon cerveau me faisait défaut?

Pourquoi perdais-je la mémoire?

Donc, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Pardonnez-moi ce retard, le travail recommençait! 

Alors, des reviews s'il vous plait? J'ai besoin de votre avis, sinon, je ne sais pas comment améliorer cette fic, ou qu'est-ce que je fais de bien et je continue à écrire à ma tête! 


	14. Chapter 14

**Pulsion**

J'accourue jusqu'à sa chambre pour toquer à la porte, quand rapidement je me dis qu'il ne devait pas être là. Si seulement j'avais la carte du Maraudeur avec moi! La peur m'envahi. Peur de perdre tout ce qui m'était le plus précieux. Peur de perdre Sirius, Harry et Ron. J'avais peur qu'Harry fasse un acte qui pourrait mettre notre plan à zéro. Et puis, la mère d'Harry semble vraiment décider à laisser James une fois pour de bon. Est-ce que cela peut avoir des répercutions sur Harry? Sommes-nous en train de changer le futur sans s'en rendre compte? En revenant dans le présent, est-ce que le cours des choses sera différent? Sans réfléchir, je retournai dans les toilettes des filles où je pourrai retrouver Mimi.

Je courais presque dans les couloirs et sans savoir pourquoi, ma direction changea pour aller dans la tour d'astronomie. Nous sommes samedi soir, et heureusement, aucun cours n'est à l'horaire demain.

Arrivé en haut, je vis une silhouette rousse dépassé. Je savais de qui il pouvait s'agir mais inconsciemment, j'espérais que ce serais Ginny. Effectivement, depuis la quatrième année, elle est ma seule amie de la gente féminine et heureusement! Nous avons le même caractère, mais connaissant certaines, j'ai bien fait de ranger du côté des garçons. Harry et Ron étaient de bonne compagnie et maintenant, tout est ruiné à cause d'un Sirius Black, d'une Lily Evans et surtout, d'un James Potter.

Je ne saurai sûrement jamais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans la petite pièce male éclairée, le soir de la dispute, mais je sais qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû s'y rendre.

J'allais pour partir alors qu'une voix faible m'appela au loin :

-Tu peux venir, la place est à tout le monde...

La fin de sa phrase semblait moins claire, mais tout de même, je devinais ce qu'elle avait dit.

Je m'approchai doucement de la mère de mon meilleur... de mon ami. Cette femme m'impressionnait, d'abord pour son courage, mais aussi pour son sang froid.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que moi et James qui connaissait cet endroit...

Une lueur de tristesse envahit ces yeux.

-Il vous... Il te manque n'est-ce pas?

La fille se retourna vivement vers moi, m'agrippa le bras de toute sa force et me regarda d'un regard suppliant me disant :

-Tu ne peux même pas savoir comment! 

Et les larmes lui coulèrent. Quelques-unes, pour laisser place à une fontaine! J'étais brisé en deux. D'un côté, je voulais lui dire que pour rendre Harry heureux, il fallait qu'elle sache pardonner à James, malgré son orgueil. Mais d'un autre côté, qu'est-ce qu'une mère ne ferait pas pour son enfant? Surtout elle, prête à lui donner sa vie. J'ai remarqué l'amour qui abrite les yeux de Lily lorsqu'elle regarde mon ami, et pourtant, ce dernier reste innocent. Harry n'a rien fait de mal, au contraire, il vient ici pour venger tout ce qu'il a perdu dans sa vie, il est revenu dans le passé pour se dire qu'il y ait un espoir de tuer le seigneur des ténèbres dans le passé, afin de ne plus jamais connaître ce qu'est la solitude. Et ce pauvre enfant continu de souffrir, se sentant coupable de toute cette séparation.

D'un coup, j'en voulais à sa mère de lui faire subir cela, mais elle restait aveugle et continuait d'en vouloir à James... Après tout, comment ne pas le faire? Harry est mon ami et j'en voulais à Lily de lui causer autant de souffrance, donc je n'imagine même pas à quel point ça doit être dur pour elle de se contenir.

-Alors pourquoi ne le pardonnes-tu pas?

J'avais dit cela dans l'espoir qu'elle m'écoute et que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

-Hermione... Tu ne peux savoir à quel point j'aime Harry.

Elle retourna à la contemplation des étoiles, les yeux brillants.

Ainsi, on dirait presqu'elle était amoureuse d'Harry. Une vague de dégoût m'envahi.

-Et toi, Hermione, que vas-tu faire de Sirius?

Je me raidis d'un coup. Comment savait-elle pour Sirius? Si elle savait que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui, est-ce que ce dernier était au courant? J'avais peur, mon cœur battait plus vite et un peu plus, mes membres se décomposaient.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce dernier croit que tu ne ressens que de la haine maintenant. Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Plus maintenant...

-Pourquoi?

Je lui comptai la conversation entre nous dans la salle sur demande. Elle resta silencieuse, sûrement dans ses pensées. C'est ce que cette femme m'intrigue. Présentement, j'aimerais tellement connaître ce qu'elle pense. Je me sentis mal et mes joue rosirent, j'imaginais comment James pouvait être captivé par cette dernière et je me sentis mal pour lui... Il devait tellement souffrir et elle, elle ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte.

-Tu sais, j'ai fait la même erreur avec James... J'ai essayé de chasser mes sentiments pour ne pas souffrir.

-Donc ce que je fais est bien?

-Mais bien sûr que non! Tu fais souffrir mon meilleur ami et tu te fais du mal pour rien! Lance-toi! C'est réellement la première fois que je vois Sirius accrocher à ce point à une fille et j'ai bien peur que ce sera la dernière. Tu es unique, Hermione Granger... Unique pour lui.

Je me sentis mal. Mais je n'osai pas lui dire, ayant peur qu'elle me juge. Puis, chacune sommes retournées à notre préoccupation. Pour moi, c'était Harry, Sirius, Ron. Pour elle, ce devait être James, Harry et Sirius.

-Tu sais, je suis sûre que ça ferait plus plaisir à Harry que tu retournes avec James que...

-JE NE RETOURNAI JAMAIS AVEC CET IMBÉCILE!

Ce cri me perturba et heureusement, elle parti d'un pas raide.

POV Harry 

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, quoi dire... J'avais de la peine et de la colère. Tout est de ma faute. Je n'en peu plus d'être l'obstacle de tout le monde. Si seulement Ginny était là, elle saurait comment me rendre heureux... Une larme coula sur ma joue, mais rapidement, je m'arrêtai dans mon élan de tristesse. Si je suis la cause d'autant de chagrin, que j'en finisse!

POV Sirius 

Une journée entière s'était déroulée sans que j'aie pu reparler à Hermione. J'aurais dû la retenir, lui dire que je l'aime, l'embrasser et lui dire qu'on allait tout affronter ensemble et pourtant, sa présence me perturbe au point que je ne réfléchi plus. Je la regarde faire, fascinée par ce bout de femme et c'est ensuite que je me mets à réfléchir. Il va vraiment falloir que je travaille cela!

Je soupirai réalisant que cette fille me rend complètement cinglé! J'étais dans ma chambre, à la contemplation de mon plafond quand j'entendis la porte claqué. Je m'attendais à un James furieux d'une de ces nouvelles tentatives désespérés pour ravoir Lily et pourtant tout autre chose se trouvait devant moi. D'un coup, je me sentis basculé en arrière et une présence était penchée au dessus de moi. Ses lèvres se plaquèrent sur les miennes tandis qu'un baiser rempli d'amour, de colère et surtout, de désespoir commençait. Malheureusement, cette fois-ci, je ne pu me contrôler et mes mains commencèrent à vagabonder ce corps qui hante mes rêves depuis quelques semaines.

N'y tenant plus, j'approfondi le baiser pour la sentir encore plus à moi. Elle était mienne et je m'étais complètement abandonné à elle. Rien d'autre que ses lèvres me captivaient. Je grognai, c'était si bon et si mal à la fois. J'en voulais plus, mais un amour plus fort que tout m'empêchait de faire plus. Je ne voulais pas brusquer Hermione.

POV Ron 

J'en ai plus que mare de voir Harry souffrir. Ses absences me font de plus en plus peur. Que manigance-t-il lorsqu'il est seul? Avec qui se tient-il? Surtout que jusqu'à présent, il ne m'a même pas parlé. Compte-t-il faire quelque chose qu'il pouvait regretter? J'ai peur, peur pour mon ami. Convaincu que c'était la bonne chose à faire, je parti faire un petit voyage...

Ce soir, je partirai vers minuit.

POV James 

Tout, j'ai tout perdu. Même mon fils semble complètement me détester... Si seulement je n'avais pas fait le con et que je m'étais tût pour une fois. À cause de moi, j'ai perdu la femme de ma vie et le produit de notre union.

C'en était trop, je devais absolument parler à Harry Potter. Je dois m'expliquer à ce garçon et regagner le cœur des deux personnes les plus importantes pour moi. Par compte, cela risque d'être un peu plus difficile que prévu car il ne voudra sûrement pas que je l'approche, ayant peur que je l'agresse de nouveau... Comment regagner la confiance de son fils? Devrais-je demander à mes parents? Non, il paniquerait sûrement s'il savait que j'allais avoir un fils... Il faut dire qu'ils n'ont pas une grande confiance en moi à cause de mon manque de sérieux dans mon travail! Je rigolai un peu et une pointe d'amertume me pinça. Si mes propres parents me voyaient ainsi, quelle idée est-ce qu'Harry avait de son père? Je me sentis mal, un abruti... Je n'étais qu'un abruti. Il faut absolument que je règle tout avant qu'il ne soit trop tard!

J'accouru jusqu'à ma chambre pour entendre des grognements. Il y a... Hermione et... Sirius! Est-ce qu'ils se disputent encore? Si j'arrive, je risque de les interrompre, donc Sirius aura du temps pour trouver quelques répliques et il sera vainqueur de cette partie!

J'ouvris la porte à toute volée pour apercevoir Hermione, par-dessus un Sirius dont les yeux brillaient. J'étais mal à l'aise, oui, très mal à l'aise.

J'inspectai la salle. Au moins, aucun vêtement n'avait encore été enlevé. Cela veut dire qu'ils se sont retenus. Hermione avait finalement cédé. Enfin! Je reposai mes yeux sur les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient devant moi et je me rendis compte qu'il me regardait avec impatience.

-Pardon... j'étais venu chercher la carte du... Bah, la carte.

Je ravalai mes sentiments pour faire mine de rien. Après tout, James Potter ne se laisserait jamais dominer par ses sentiments! Enfin, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit de Lily! Ou d'Harry... Je n'aime pas cette perception, pour moi, Lily devait être la seule personne importante et voilà que ce gamin réchauffe mon cœur d'une façon différente, mais tout aussi fascinante.

J'entendis un toussotement. Je me retournai vers Hermione qui mettait de l'ordre dans ses habits et qui partie de la pièce sans plus un mot. J'étais complètement ahuri! Cette fille venait de quitter notre chambre sans donner un rendez-vous à Sirius ni même lui glisser un mot pour lui montrer qu'elle tenait à recommencer! Toutou doit tellement être surpris!

Je ris doucement dans ma barbe, me disant que ce qu'elle venait de faire, ressemblait drôlement à Lily, au début.

Une lumière sonna dans ma tête. Sans accordé d'importance à mon meilleur ami, je pris la carte du Maraudeur et parti à toute volé vers... vers la cuisine!

-On s'en reparlera! Dis-je en claquant la porte au nez de Sirius.

POV Sirius 

Hermione m'a embrassé! Hermione m'a embrassé! Hermione m'a embrassé!

Hermione m'a embrassé! Hermione m'a embrassé! Hermione m'a embrassé!

Hermione m'a embrassé! Hermione m'a embrassé! Hermione m'a embrassé!

JAMES NOUS A INTERRONPU! Pourtant, là tout de suite, je ne pouvais ressentir de la frustration tellement j'étais heureux. Peut-être devais-je garder espoir finalement...

POV Harry 

J'étais dans la chambre des secrètes, à la recherche du basilic. Son regard tue d'un seul trait, d'après ce qu'on dit? Et bien il est temps pour moi de mourir!

C'est au loin, que j'aperçu un garçon, déjà sur son dos, lui racontant des choses qui ne me parvenaient pas encore aux oreilles.

À ma vue, le serpent ferma les yeux, et parla d'une voix forte :

-**Un sssssemblable vous attttttend maître!**

Et je vis ses yeux, c'était Lord Voldemort qui me fixait de ses yeux remplis de haine. Finalement, peut-être allais-je avoir une mort plus victorieuse. Peut-être allais-je mourir en pouvant au moins faire souffrir mon pire ennemi. Je brandi ma baguette et m'avançai doucement vers lui.

Celui qui se nommait, autrefois, Tom Jedusor, ordonna au serpent géant de partir. Ce dernier s'exécuta et nous laissa enfin seul.

J'étais maintenant à moins de deux mètres de Voldemort et tout ce que j'attendais, c'était un signe de sa part, me donnant le feu vert pour l'attaquer. Je ne bougeais pas d'un poil, attendant de voir ce qu'il ferait.

-Qui es-tu, gamin?

-Harry... Harry Potter!

**Flash Back **

Un souvenir m'envahi! Ses yeux émeraude, ce regard déstabilisant! J'avais connu Harry Potter dans mon passé, mais pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas tué alors que j'en avais l'occasion? Puis, cette lueur de désir... Je voulais le jeune Potter... Je le voulais tout à moi!

Je repris le contrôle de moi-même et fis le déclic dans ma tête. Le jeune garçon aurait donc fait un petit voyage dans le temps... Mais seuls les sorciers très puissants peuvent pratiquer ce genre de magie... Comment est-ce possible? Un gamin... Si inoffensif. Si adorable...

Je me frappai intérieurement, l'amour est un sentiment faible. Je dois tuer Potter pour être finalement libérer de ce ressentiment.

**Fin du Flash Back **

À mon plus grand regret, le travail a sûrement commencer pour plusieurs d'entre vous. Si non, et bien, pour moi, oui! Donc cela me laisse moins de temps pour écrire, mais j'essayerai de poster au minimum 1 fois par semaine! Sinon, qu'en dites-vous? 


	15. Chapter 15

**Attaque **

Je courrais dans un couloir, il devait être près de minuit et la peur m'envahissait. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment et je ne savais que faire. Quelqu'un était en danger, et malgré que je sache que je ne pourrais rien y faire, rester dans mon lit était bien trop stressant.

Je courais toujours, comme une idiote. J'avais peur et j'avais froid. D'un coup, je m'arrêtai et je sentis mon corps basculer par derrière.

Le vide m'envahissait et tranquillement, je fermai les paupières pour me retrouver coucher sur le sol n'ayant plus aucune pensée.

Vide.

POV James 

J'avais un énorme pressentiment que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait. Je voulais faire quelque chose mais quoi?

Tout le monde dormait à cette heure et je ne voulais réveiller personne.

D'un coup, je me relevai pour me diriger vers la toilette.

Je me regardai quelques secondes dans une glace pour ensuite prendre la carte du Maraudeur.

Je parcourai la carte rapidement pour rester accrocher à trois noms.

Lily Evans. Harry Porrant. Tom Jedusor.

Harry Porrant devait être Harry, qui a changé son nom de famille au début de l'année pour ne pas se faire repéré. Mais alors, qui est ce Tom Jedusor? Je ne connais personne qui porte ce prénom à Poudlard.

Harry était trop proche à mon goût de Lily. Pourtant, je ne ressentais aucune colère, seulement de la jalousie. Mon fils devait trouver Lily extrêmement jolie, et avec raison. Je souris. Lily est réellement la plus belle de toutes les créatures féminines sur la terre.

-Sirius! Sirius, réveille-toi.

-Hmmmmmm...

-Réveille-toi, vite!

Je le secouai vivement mais rien n'y faisait. Tant pis, j'avais besoins de lui. Je le poussai par terre.

-Non mais ça ne va pas?

Je le regardai sérieusement et dès qu'il vit mon air, il s'habilla rapidement pour me suivre en dessous de ma cape d'invisibilité.

Je me dirigeai vers les trois points que ma carte me montrait. Tom Jedusor s'éloignait tandis qu'Harry restait collé à Lily.

Pourtant, quelque chose me disait que je devrais suivre le nouvel élève plutôt que d'aller voir si ma famille allait bien. Je m'arrêtai net et Sirius m'imitait.

Je regardai la carte. Deux choix m'étaient offert : Aller vérifier qui est ce Jedusor ou aller auprès des deux personnes que j'aime...

Le choix était maintenant évident, je me battis intérieurement pour vaincre mon envie d'aller voir qui est l'inconnu pour finalement constater que mon amour envers Lily était plus fort que tout.

-Aller, viens!

Je courrai de toutes mes forces pour me rendre vers le couloir, mal éclairé où étaient Harry et Lily.

Le spectacle qui s'étalait devant mes yeux était un vrai film d'horreur.

Lily était couchée par terre et sanglotait. Son corps émettait d'énormes vibrations et du sang coulait de tout son corps. Elle criait de douleur et disait des centaines de mots incompréhensibles.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Qui a pu faire cela à ma Lily? Je tombai à genoux, impuissant face à cette horreur.

Je fermai les yeux mais tout ce que je percevais, c'était les cries de Lily.

Un cri de douleur, plus horrible que tous, résonna dans la pièce.

J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Harry pencher au-dessus d'elle, l'implorant.

-Maman! MAMAN! Ne m'abandonne pas. Pas déjà.

Il pleurait, tandis que Lily semblait possédée par un esprit quelconque. Elle criait de plus en plus fort et perdait de plus en plus de sang. Sa souffrance était mienne et plus je la voyais, plus je me perdais. Lily perdait de la force, et je le ressentais.

Pourtant, avec le peu de force et de sang froid qui me restait, je réussis à crier :

-SIRIUS, FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE!

Mais celui-ci semblait aussi perturbé que moi par ce spectacle. Il était complètement statué sur place et aucune émotion n'émergeait de son visage.

Je me tournai alors vers Lily qui semblait mourir, tranquillement, dans la souffrance.

Je fermai les yeux, rageurs. Je ne peux pas la laisser mourir ainsi. Je me contrôlai pour ramper jusqu'à elle.

-Lily... Dis-je dans un léger soupir.

Je me tournai alors vers Harry, mon dernier espoir. Il me regardait, les yeux pétillants. J'étais captivé par cette couleur émeraude. Lily...

Très vite, je repris mes esprits pour penser que la femme de ma vie mourait, sous mes yeux.

Je retournai mon visage vers Harry pour voir tranquillement ses membres disparaître. Cela voulait-il dire que puisque Lily mourait, Harry faisait de même, il disparaissait...

Cela voulait-il dire que c'était réellement la fin?

NON! JAMAIS! Pas MA Lily... PAS mon fils.

Pourtant, le cri déchirant d'Harry concluait mes craintes, je perdais tout ce que j'avais. Je fermai les yeux, tranquillement, l'émotion trop forte.

Vide.

POV Ron. 

-Ginny!

Ma petite sœur m'avait tant manqué! Comment avais-je fais pour vivre en son absence. Elle sourit légèrement, sûrement déçue de ne pas voir Harry. Je la serrai tout de même dans mes bras, malgré ce contact peu fréquent entre nous.

Au loin, je vis Fred et Georges arriver à fière allure.

-Alors petit frère...

-On ne t'a pas trop manqué!

-Mais non...

-On rigole!

-Dans nos bras!

Et ils me serrèrent dans leurs bras.

-Dit, où est Harry...

-Et Hermione?

Je rougis doucement pour répondre.

-En fait, j'étais venu chercher Ginny pour l'emmener auprès d'Harry...

-Quoi?

Elle souriait de toutes ses dents et rougissaient énormément.

-Bah quoi... Dit moi pas que tu ne veux pas le revoir!

-Si...

-Aller vite, monte dans ton dortoir, fait tes valises et on part immédiatement!

-Très bien.

Elle partie aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. Je sentais que j'avais pris la bonne décision. Les voir réunis remonterait sûrement le moral d'Harry et il laissera Hermione tranquille.

-Bon, nous on te laisse...

-On a cours demain!

-Au revoir...

Je leur fis un sourire, triste de ne pouvoir les amener avec moi. Mes frères... ma famille me manquait tellement.

-Alors Ron, on y va?

Ginny était déjà redescendue et était fin prête à partir.

-Oui Ginny.

Alors que je la conduisais rapidement vers un passage secret qui menait tout droit à la sortie de Poudlard, des pas se faisaient entendre derrière nous.

-Hu-Hum!

Je me raidis soudain, conscient d'avoir été découvert.

-Ginny, va te cacher!

Elle s'exécuta tandis que je priai intérieurement pour que ce ne soit qu'un préfet.

-Monsieur Weasley! Que me vaut cet honneur? Votre maladie enfin finit que vous rentrez à Poudlard...

C'était Rogue.

POV Hermione 

Je me réveillai d'un trait. Le calme régnait dans cette pièce. Aucun ronflement, ni léger cri émit par Harry. Seulement un vent doux fouettant dans la fenêtre.

Je regardais les deux autres lits qui m'entouraient pour y apercevoir des places libres. Fatigué, je ne réalisai pas tout de suite que mes amis n'étaient pas dans le dortoir et je retournai dans un sommeil profond, m'imaginant dans les bras de Sirius.

POV Voldemort. 

Le cri perçant d'un petit Griffondor me parvint aux oreilles et un sentiment faible m'envahit et me fit changer d'idée. Tué cette sale moldue devait certainement tuer Potter et sans lui, ma vie n'a plus de sens. À quoi bon régner sur le monde s'il ne sera pas là pour voir cet exploit?

Je me tournai rageusement pour retournai là où je l'avais abandonner, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Je courrais presque, de peur qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Arriver dans ce couloir, le rouge du sans de la sang-de-bourgue coulait par terre et elle n'était pas tout à fait morte. Quelques secondes seulement et tout disparaîtront. La vie du môme était entre mes doigts. Je regardai Harry Potter dans les yeux et la souffrance se laissait voir.

Ma mâchoire se crispa. Devais ou pas le sauver? Car évidement, je ne ferais jamais un tel geste pour la rousse.

Il m'aperçu de loin, et chuchota mon nom avec une voix suppliante.

-Tom... m'interpellait-il.

Mes narines frémirent et je vis enfin son corps s'effacer graduellement.

-Tom... Répéta-t-il.

Je retournai finalement à ses yeux, à sa bouche, à ses traits fins... à LUI.

C'en était trop. Je me devais de choisir et c'était fait. Le destin de Harry Potter était entre mes mains et je décidai de ne pas gâcher ma chance.

Un autre chapitre de finit. J'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop horrible. Si oui, pardonnez-moi, l'inspiration laissait à désirer u_u Alors, un petite review, ça vous dit?

J'aimerais vraiment savoir votre avis. Alors merci! 


	16. Chapter 16

Pardonnez-moi, mon ordinateur a complètement sauté!

Je me sens mal u_u ...

De plus, je n'aurai pas accès au texte d'ici la semaine prochaine, mais je vous le promets, le chapitre sera publier au plus tard, Vendredi le 15 octobre.

Merci de votre vigilance, espérant vous gardez jusqu'à la fin!


	17. Chapter 17

**Évidences **

Je croyais réellement que c'était fini et pourtant, je suis ici, dans ce lit tout blanc, à l'infirmerie. Comment ai-je fait pour survivre? Et James et Lily? Est-ce que mes parents sont sein et sauf? Je me levai d'un trait pour constater que j'avais mal. Je sentais chacun de mes muscles s'enflammer et c'était vraiment douloureux. Je me recouchai, pour tomber dans un sommeil profond.

POV Lily 

Ouch! J'ai un énorme mal de crâne et chaque fois que j'essaie de m'endormir, on dirait qu'il fait exprès pour s'intensifier et que je reste éveiller. Moi qui croyais que la mort était douce et qu'on pouvait finalement mener une « vie » sans douleur. Peut-être est-ce ma punition pour avoir abandonner mon fils et l'homme de ma vie...

À cette pensée, mon cœur se serra. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit de m'entêter autant à m'empêcher d'être heureuse? Je regrettai tout cela. De ne pas avoir eu le temps de dire à James que je l'aimais et avouer à Harry que je savais qu'il était mon fils et que je l'aime plus que tout au monde.

J'aurais dû y penser aussi, au lieu de chercher à savoir qui était en danger, j'aurais dû comprendre que c'était moi. Quelle idiote je suis. Et maintenant, je suis prise pour l'éternité, avec cet énorme mal de tête et ne saurai peut-être jamais ce qu'il adviendra des deux personnes les plus chères au monde.

Puis, je réfléchie un peu... Harry... Si je suis morte, cela veut dire qu'Harry n'existera jamais. Une boule se forma dans mon ventre et les larmes me montèrent. Mon fils... mon chéri... Le produit de moi et James... James...

Je pleurais maintenant, dans une salle complètement blanche. Avec un énorme mal de tête. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

POV James 

Deux jours sont passés et tandis que je suis sorti, Harry et Lily sont toujours dans un profond sommeil et disent des phrases incompréhensibles. À plusieurs reprises, j'avais cru entendre Lily prononcer le nom d'Harry et la jalousie avait été plus forte que moi. Si seulement elle savait...

Ensuite, je suis allé au lit d'Harry et l'amour ne pouvait que se lire sur mon visage. Ce que j'étais fier de lui.

Pourtant, je ne comprends pas, comment se fait-il qu'il soit toujours en vie si Lily ne m'aime plus?

Une lueur d'espoir m'envahie. Peut-être m'aime-t-elle toujours? Et si elle m'aime toujours, cela veut dire qu'elle est toujours en vie. Et si elle est toujours en vie, cela veut dire que je peux continuer à vivre.

Un claquement de doigt me fit revenir à la réalité, dans mon cours de potion.

-Jamesie, tu devrais peut-être te concentrer sur ce que le prof dit plutôt que de rêvasser sur Lily!

-Comment sais-tu que je pense à elle? Dis-je très étonné.

-Ça se voit dans tes yeux, vieux...

Sirius se retourna et regarda la place vide d'Hermione Granger. Sérieusement, je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'il lui trouve. Elle a mauvais caractère, ne sait vraiment pas contrôler ses émotions, elle lui crie toujours dessus et elle marche étrangement. Elle a des airs d'intello et est toujours à la bibliothèque. Sinon, elle colle toujours Harry et vraiment, je la trouve beaucoup trop sentimentale! Lily a le droit elle, car ça fait parti de sa perfection, mais sinon... Pff! Hermione. Elle doit sûrement être jolie, mais pas autant que ma Lily! Oh Lily... Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques...

-Monsieur Potter!

Je brassai ma tête de chaque côté pour voir qui s'adressait à moi.

-Mmmm?

-Pourrais-je me servir de la salive qui coule de votre bouche pour mon nouvel ingrédient dans la potion : Spécimen Potter!

Toutes les filles firent un petit cri dont je ne connaissais pas trop la signification. Voyons, ce n'est que de la bave et de toute façon, elle n'appartient qu'à moi et Lily. Instinctivement, je me tournai vers une fille, qui se tient en retrait. Elle a les cheveux noirs, yeux bleue et une petite bouche fine. Ces courbes sont presqu'identiques à celles de Lily, mais en moins attrayante.

Elle me fit un sourire et je répondis de même. C'est alors que je remarquais que mon enseignant de potion attendait toujours une réponse à sa blague assez moche.

-Malheureusement, monsieur, c'est avec beaucoup de regrets que je devrai décliner cette invitation.

-Dommage... Cette potion aurait fait fureur. Avait-il dit dans sa barbe.

-James Potter!

Je me retournai vers la nouvelle voix venu. Féminine, certes mais pas celle de Lily.

Katy Well. La petite princesse des serpentards.

POV Sirius. 

Je regardais mon ami avec impatience. Mis à part Lily, aucune fille n'avait osé affronter le grand et célèbre James Potter. Peut-être remplacera-t-elle Lily? À cette pensée, une vague de tristesse m'envahit. La vie sans Lily... Est-ce possible? Non, je ne le permettrai pas, j'ai déjà perdu Hermione, mais rien ne m'enlèvera ma Lily.

Je pris une pose, pourquoi est-ce que je m'emportais? Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il parle à une fille... Mais une fille qui va sûrement le remettre à sa place... Est-ce la seule raison pour laquelle James est tombé amoureux de Lily? Donc pourrait-il aimer toutes les filles qui ont compris la stratégie de la petite rousse?

Quant à Hermione, est-ce pour cela que je l'aime? Devrais-je remettre mes sentiments en question? Je ne sais pas, il me semble que bien plus m'allume chez elle, car, même si elle a finalement résister, quelques secondes il faut bien le dire, je l'aime toujours autant et peut-être plus.

Beaucoup de scénario se traçait dans ma tête, en pensant à mon avenir avec Hermione. Ne serait-ce pas le plus beau et le plus parfait?

Je laissais mes pensées déraper jusqu'à ce que j'entende enfin mon ami parler de sa voix, magnifique, selon certaines?

-Oui?

-Alors comme cela, toi et ta petite Lily c'est déjà fini!

-Je...

-Minutes! Je n'ai pas finis! Dit-elle de sa voix toute fière, sourire aux lèvres.

James la regardait, sourcils froncés. Non, peut-être ne l'a-t-il pas oublié finalement.

-Avant que tu ne me sortes une réponse ridicule comme : T'aimerais ça! Ou un truc du genre, sache que je ne suis pas du tout intéresser par toi...

-Elles disent toutes ça!

Dit-il, un sourire moqueur, pour caché sa peine par rapport aux propos que la fille abordait.

-Bon, le cerveau surdimensionné, on revient sur terre?

Il la regarda, sans dire un mot.

-...Donc, comme je disais tout à l'heure, je voulais te remercier!

-Me remercier... Pourquoi?

-Parce que, j'étais tellement certaine que tu n'étais pas assez mature et vrai comme gars, que j'ai parié sur ta relation avec le rat de bibliothèque, et j'ai gagné!

James rougit légèrement et je sentais que c'était à moi de jouer. Cette fille avait touché son point faible et en plus, sans connaître notre situation... Quelle conne!

-Hey, toi! Katy je crois?

Elle se tourna vers moi, pleine d'audace.

-Oui, c'est bien moi! Que veux-tu Black!  
-Tu sais, je réfléchissais légèrement à ce que tu venais de dire et une question m'est venue, comme par magie...

-Vas-y.

-Toi, combien de relation amoureuse as-tu eu? Ai-je dis, remplis de colère.

Non mais, de quel droit pouvait-elle juger? Je la regardai et ses muscles se tendirent tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de haine.

-Aucune!

-Bon et bien tu peux retourner faire tes petits paris avec tes amis imaginaires et continuer à espéré qu'un jour, l'homme de ta vie frappera à ta porte avec des fleurs!

Elle était étonnamment surprise de mon ton plus que frustré et sa bouche formait maintenant un cercle parfait.

Je jette un cou d'œil à mon ami, son état semblait très rétabli.

Il riait doucement tandis que mes idées vagabondent vers Hermione, toujours absente.

POV Ron 

Ça fait maintenant deux jours que moi et Ginny sommes enfermé dans cette maudite cabane. J'entends souvent des élèves passés et chaque fois que nous crions, aucune réponse ne nous vient. En fait, je ne sais même pas qu'est-ce que cette pièce. Je regarde autour de moi pour la millième fois. C'est laid.

Une petite pièce fermée sans porte où plusieurs squelettes d'humains ou d'animal sont encore couchés par terre. Les murs sembles fais en vieux bois pourri et des plantes noires les longent. La température est stable et nous sommes à peu près nourri comme il faut.

Ginny dort présentement et elle semble si fragile. Je pourrais prendre ma baguette et l'emmener loin dans le passé, mais malheureusement, seulement Hermione et Harry connaissent le sort. Oui, parce que... Puisque mes deux amis le savent par cœur, à quoi me servait-il de l'apprendre? ...Et bien, maintenant je le sais.

-Ron... Dit une voix épuisée.

-Oui Ginny?

-Tu crois qu'on a mourir ici?

Je la regardai dans les yeux quelques instants et je ne sus quoi répondre. Je n'avais pas réellement réfléchi à la question. Pourtant, je ne pouvais dire oui.

-Non, on ne mourra pas ici! Je vais nous sortir de là, tu vas voir!

Elle sourit et se rendormie comme un bébé.

Encore étrange qu'on ne nous ait pas torturé.

POV Hermione 

Bon, c'est trop! Cela fait deux jours qu'Harry est à l'hôpital et deux jours que Ron a disparut. Cet imbécile aurait pu nous laisser une note!

Réfléchie Hermione, réfléchie!

S'il n'est pas à l'école et qu'il est presque impossible de sortir de l'école sans se faire repéré, enfin, surtout pour Ron, où pourrait-il être?

Mon cœur s'accéléra, comme chaque fois que je trouvais la réponse. Donc... Si je ne le vois nulle part dans le passé, il doit fortement être... DANS LE PRÉSENT!

Ron a dû prendre la formule magique que j'ai laissé traîner dans la chambre, quelques temps plus tôt et s'en servir pour retourner dans le présent. Mais pourquoi? S'est-il enfuit de tous nos problèmes? S'ennuyait-il de ses parents? Enfin plusieurs réponses sont possibles. Mais Ron n'est pas du genre de nous cacher des choses, sauf s'il veut nous faire des surprises.

Je cherche depuis maintenant quelques minutes, au bord du lit d'Harry, à l'infirmerie.

-Gine... Giiinnn... Ginnnnnnnnnnee...

Je fixais présentement Harry. Essayait-il de me parler?

-Harry! Réveille-toi Harry!

Celui-ci sourit doucement et ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux émeraude me manquaient tant. Il s'étira lentement et j'étais presque émue. Je revoyais tout ce qui s'est passé en seulement quatre semaines et j'en suis encore bouche bée. Comment avons-nous fait pour nous séparer aussi brusquement? N'étions-nous pas les meilleurs amis du monde? Et la mission, car tel est le but de cette visite dans le passé.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et Harry me regardait, de son regard d'enfant.

-Je ne savais pas que ma présence te perturbait autant...

Je riais. Non pas de cœur joie, mais seulement pour sécher mes larmes et atténuer ma peine. Il se redressa et ouvrit grand ses bras.

-Harry!

Je lui sautai dessus et quelques secondes plus tard, j'étais complètement par-dessus lui... par terre!

-Hermione, lâche-moi! Tu vas m'écraser!

Je souris bêtement et me relevai.

-Où est Ron?

J'étais tellement heureuse par son réveil que j'avais complètement oublié ce détail.

-Je... Selon... Enfin... Dans le futur!

-QUOI?

-Harry ne te fâche pas... Il est parti

-Mais POURQUOI?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être nous trouvait-il trop...

Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris. Tout va mal dans la vie d'Harry. Il perd ses esprits et l'envie de vivre. Alors, Ron est allé chercher la seule personne qui pourra le ranimer. Ginny.

Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête! Mais c'est évident voyons! 

-Harry, reste ici!

-Je ne...

-Je vais chercher Ron, je serai ici d'ici minuit ce soir... Il est au château.

-Non! Je viens avec toi, c'est trop dangereux.

-Je ne suis plus une petite fille.

Je posai un léger baiser sur sa joue et me tournai pour tomber net sur James. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour son fils.

-Bonjour, dis-je d'une voix timide.

-Peux-tu nous laisser seul... Je dois parler à Harry.

-Je comptais justement partir.

Je me tournai vers Harry pour le saluer.

Le lit de Lily est maintenant vide. Et James veut parler à Harry, mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait?

Bon, pas le temps de réfléchir.

Je cours vers la chambre pour prendre le bout de parchemin où est écrit la formule magique. Je regarde sur la table de nuit, et il n'y est plus. Bien sûr qu'il n'est plus là, Ron a dû le prendre. Je prononce tout de même la formule, avec le plus de volonté possible. Je ferme les yeux. Je pence à quelque chose qui me rends heureuse.

Je pensai à Ron, lorsque l'innocence s'empare de lui et qu'il dit plein de bêtises. Ce qu'il me manque. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Je l'aime mais j'en aime un autre. Je me sens soudainement perdue. Quel choix est le plus rationnel? Je serais porté à dire Ron. Mais pourtant, la sensation de défi avec Sirius m'attire plus. Chacun son charme, chacun son caractère. Et les deux ensembles, ils forment l'homme parfait.

Soudain, une sensation étrange me prit, et je compris que je m'envolais vers le futur, et plus précisément, vers le château.

POV Ginny 

-GINNY!

J'ouvris doucement les paupières pour voir mon grand imbécile de frère me crier dans les oreilles. Si seulement j'étais emprisonnée ici, avec Harry. Je crois que j'aurais envie de passer ma vie, enfermer dans ce cachot mal entretenue, juste pour être près de lui.

Et pourquoi est-ce Ron qui est venu me chercher? Est-ce qu'Harry a passé à autre chose?

Une vague de peine me prit. Je déteste Ron pour ne pas avoir emmener son meilleur ami avec lui!

-GINNY!

-Quoi...

-Je viens d'entendre Rogue parler...

-Tu m'as réveillé pour ça! Dis-je un peu frustrée.

-Non... Oui... Mais attend! Il a dit que si d'ici ce soir le seigneur des ténèbres ne revenait pas pour lui dire que faire avec nous, il nous tuera.

Mon corps complet se figea. Mourir. Une perception qui me semble tellement abstraite. Pour moi, la mort n'est pas avant longtemps. J'ai peur. J'ai envie de crier à l'aide, de retrouver Harry, de lui dire que je l'aime et de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. J'en envie d'accomplir tout ce que je n'ai jamais pu faire. J'ai peur.

-Ron, je t'en suplie, sort-nous d'ici... L'implorai-je.

Sa mâchoire se contracta et il ne répondit rien.

Je me rendormie, avec une peur et une tristesse énorme. À vous en déchirez le cœur.

POV James 

-Tu voulais me parler.

-Non, seulement m'excuser.

Les yeux de mon fils s'allumèrent tranquillement. Je le voyais s'empêcher de sourire. J'étais heureux d'avoir cet effet sur lui, comme si finalement, je comptais un peu pour lui.

-C'est tout? Finit-il tout de même à dire.

Je ris quelques instants, il est pareil à Lily. Il cache ses émotions! Oui, c'est bien mon fils.

-Et bien... On pourrait peut-être faire comme si de rien n'était et recommencer comme avant...?

-Je ne crois pas non.

-Et pourquoi? Dis-je assez curieux.

-Tout a changé. Hermione et Sirius s'attirent mais ils sont trop... orgueilleux, toi et Lily... vous ne semblez pas en bon point. Remus ne nous parle presque plus.

-Mais justement, c'est en se serrant les coudes qu'on va tout remettre en ordre. C'est montrant l'exemple aux autres qu'on va peut-être réussir à... à apprendre à se connaître. Car, j'ai envie de te connaître.

POV Harry 

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me dit? Est-ce moi qui ait rêver ou mon père veut réellement être ami avec moi. M'apprécie-t-il finalement? Un tas de questions m'envahie, et pourtant je fis une croix sur chacune tellement j'étais heureux. Manque plus que Ginny, et tout serait parfait.

-Je veux bien montrer l'exemple, dis-je sourire aux lèvres.

POV Ron 

-Réveille-toi gros paresseux, il est temps de retourner à la maison!

Je reconnais cette voix. L'effet qu'elle me fait, le sentiment de perte de contrôle. HERMIONE est ici! Mais comment a-t-elle fait pour me retrouver? Je souris, de pleines dents. J'ouvris immédiatement les yeux, et elle était à quelques centimètres de mon visage, sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Dans le fond, elle resplendissait.

Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser. Je l'aime.

POV Hermione

J'embrasse Ron! Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je fais. Pourtant, je laissai le tourbillon de bonheur m'envahir. Je laissai le sentiment de satisfaction et d'accomplissement me prendre et j'approfondie le baiser.

-Hey, je suis là moi!

Je me redressai immédiatement et sans même oser regarder mon ami, je me tournai vers Ginny rougissante et je lui fis un signe de la main.

-Hermione!

Elle me sauta dans les bras mais elle s'enleva vite, remplie de tristesse.

-Tu...Tu t'es fait prendre toi aussi, dit-elle larmes aux yeux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je suis venue vous emmener avec moi! Disons que... Je vous sauve.

-Alors vite, il ne faut plus tarder. Dit-elle, retrouvant l'étincelle qu'elle a toujours eue aux yeux.

-Très bien, prenez moi la main, dis-je sans même posai les yeux sur Ron.

Ginny me prit la main, tout comme Ron. Un frisson m'alluma, mais je gardai le contrôle.

-Pensez à un moments heureux dans votre vie et laisser moi faire le reste.

Je pensai aux baisers échanger avec Ron et Sirius, et vite nous quittions la porte. J'eu tout de même entendue la porte s'ouvrir à toute volée et un Voldemort hurler. On a échappé bel!

POV Ginny 

Je pris une débarque pour tombé aux pieds d'une personne. J'ai mal à tous mes membres et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, me coucher pour me débarrasser de cette journée épuisante. La personne me tendit la main, je la pris, et j'eu comme un choque électrique. Un tas de frissons me prirent et je sentais mon cœur battre plus vite.

Je me levai sans oser voir la personne, ayant peur que ce soit quelqu'un que je ne connais pas.

Je lève les yeux et je plonge dans des yeux noisette. Je regardai le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds une centaine de fois, pour finalement me dire : Depuis quand est-ce qu'Harry a les yeux bruns?

POV James 

Depuis quand est-ce que Lily a les yeux bleu?


	18. Chapter 18

**Une chose pour une autre **

POV Harry 

Est-ce moi ou un ange est tombé du ciel? Est-ce bien Ginny agenouillée aux pieds de mon père?

Pourtant, toujours statufié devant ce spectacle, je suis incapable de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Ma vue est embrouillée et mes pensées se mêlent. Je veux faire quelque chose, de peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et que je ne revois jamais cette splendeur. Par réflexe, plutôt que par contrôle, je me pince. Rien, je ne me réveille pas.

Pourquoi est-ce que mon stupide cerveau ne bouge-t-il pas? J'observe la scène, comme un spectateur. Ginny se relève, trop près à mon goût de James. Croit-elle qu'il...

POV Lily 

Croit-il que cette laideur soit moi? Non mais je n'en crois pas mes yeux, comment peut-il simplement l'identifier à moi? On ne se ressemble pas du tout!

Je stoppai net mes pensées et me concentrai plutôt sur ce qui se passe.

Elle se relève tout doucement, comme une pute, et ... et ELLE VA POUR L'EMBRAS...

POV James 

Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, je me penchai doucement vers cette fille, qui je souhaitais, sois Lily, pour aller goûter, ne serait-ce que quelques instants, la parcelle de ses lèvres. Elle me semble si familière et tant étrangère à la fois. Elle ferma les yeux et je compris que je me devais d'aller poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Malgré moi, je me penchai, mais au lieu d'aller toucher ses lèvres, je décidai d'aller poser un léger baiser sur sa joue gauche.

Je relevai la tête et me décolla d'un coup sec de ce corps. Qui est cette jeune fille?

Il me semble l'avoir déjà vue. Mais pas avec moi. Je ne l'ai ni aperçu au loin, ni vu de proche. C'était comme si elle faisait parti de mon passé tout en étant dans mon futur.

Comme je dois avoir l'air d'un con, je lui souris et lui tendit la main.

-James Potter!

Ses traits raidissent d'un coup et sans dire un mot, elle pivota et se dirigea droit sur mon fils.

POV Ginny 

Que vais-je dire à Harry? Il va m'en vouloir terriblement de l'avoir confondu à son père... Mais cela faisait si longtemps que je l'avais vu. Si longtemps que j'appréhendais nos retrouvailles que le simple fait que ce soit lui m'a monté à la tête et j'ai perdu mes sens. De plus, il ressemble comme deux goûtes d'eau à James, à l'exception de ses yeux émeraude qui me déstabilise chaque fois.

Je m'avance doucement vers Harry, malgré que j'aimerais courir et lui sauté au coup! Et s'il me repoussait? Et s'il avait réellement passé à autre chose lorsqu'il m'a laissé, il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'aimerais lire dans ses pensées, pour savoir comment agir avec lui. Quels sont ses désirs? Comment me perçoit-il? Suis-je à son goût. Et ma tenue dépouillée. Va-t-il remarquer à quel point il m'a manqué? L'ai-je manqué?

J'ai de la difficulté à me contrôlé, les quelques mètres qui nous séparait semble être des kilomètres. Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas?

Prise de panique, les membres semblant me lâcher, voyant Hermione s'approcher d'Harry, je décidai d'aller la voir.

-Hermione! 

Je courrai jusqu'à elle, sans savoir si c'était pour chercher le réconfort, ou simplement par désespoir. Elle me serra dans ses bras et je me mis à pleurer.

Plus les larmes coulaient, plus je m'enfonçais dans son cou. Je ne voulais pas qu'Harry me voit faible.

D'un coup, je me sens honteuse. J'avais tellement espéré retourner auprès de celui que j'aime, que j'étais prête à me jeter dans les bras du premier venu qui lui ressemblait. Pourtant, ce n'était pas pour mal faire... Si seulement il savait à quel point je me sens pitoyable.

Mon cœur était fendu en deux et Hermione, sûrement choquée de la tournure que prenait la situation me repoussa. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et je rougis. J'étais mal à l'aise et plus elle soutenait son regard, plus je me sentais petite dans mes culotte! Elle me sourit et je répondis de même.

-Tu m'as manqué Ginny!

-Toi aussi Hermione...

-Ha! Mais je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à qui tu as manqué.

Elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui se tenait maintenant à côté de moi. Je continuais de regarder Hermione, mais plus pour longtemps. La tentation était trop forte et bientôt je plongeai dans un tourbillon émeraude. Plus je le regardais, plus j'avais l'impression d'aller loin. Pouvait-il voir dans mon regard comme il m'avait manqué? Savait-il au moins à quel point je l'aime?

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour tout de suite la refermer.

-Ginny...

C'était plus fort que moi, les larmes s'emparèrent de moi. Je voulu dire quelque chose qui sauverais la situation, ou qui ferait que j'aurais moins l'aire idiote, mais cela ne venait pas. L'entendre dire mon prénom me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Il m'avait nommé d'un ton suppliant et douloureux. Je détestais voir Harry souffrir, il méritait tellement mieux…Et j'aurais tellement voulu l'étreindre dans mes bras, lui prendre la main pour lui montrer que j'étais là maintenant, l'embrasser pour lui prouver que j'étais toute à lui, mais au lieu de cela, je tombai comme une idiote par terre. Tout devenait flou et je perdis connaissance…

POV James

J'examinai la scène et il est clair qu'un lien très fort unis la petite rousse à Harry. Mais d'où venait-elle? Que faisait-elle ici? Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir vu dernièrement. Cela fait-il longtemps qu'Harry et elle se connaissent? J'observai les yeux d'Harry, qui cachait ses sentiments aussi mal que le fait Lily, et il semblait très troublé.

-Mais bouge toi un peu Harry! Emmène-là à l'infirmerie… Le voyage a dû être difficile pour elle, elle n'y est pas autant habituée que nous.

Que voulait dire Hermione par là? Quel genre de voyage est-ce que la nouvelle venue a-t-elle fait?

Toute mon attention se tourna pourtant vers Lily, qui semblait… heureuse? Pourquoi était-elle contente de la situation? Elle, si douce et si préoccupée par les autres… semble heureuse de voir la petite rousse male en point. Étrange, mais je finirai par découvrir.

Pour l'instant, le plus important est qu'Harry est toujours vivant, ce qui veut non seulement dire que je vais pouvoir l'avoir comme fils, mais aussi que Lily m'aime toujours!

-Besoin d'un coup de main Harry? Dis-je.

Celui-ci me regarda, hésita et déclina l'invitation. Pourtant, le pauvre semblait vraiment souffrir de prendre cette dernière dans ses bras.

-Tant pis…

Je retournai sur mes pas et me dirigeai vers ma chambre, les idées toutes embrouillées…

POV Harry 

Je n'y teints plus, je pris une pose et déposai le corps de Ginny loin de moi… trop loin. J'étais par terre accoté sur un mur de briques, le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps déjà, mais je m'en foutais! Il fallait que je me repose, que je me calme plutôt.

Ginny est installée sur un petit banc et semble inconsciente. Sa main pend dans le vide et la seule envie qui me vient est de la prendre, de lui caresser ses doigts fins et de lui faire des cercles dans sa paume, comme avant… J'aimerais tellement qu'elle se réveille, pour non seulement la savoir en sécurité, mais aussi pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Mais à quoi bon? Elle se fou de moi, à tel point qu'elle est prête à embrassé le premier venu! Pris de colère et sans aucune pitié, je la laissai là et retourner à mon dortoir. Dormir pour tout oublier, pour m'échapper de ce monde rempli de souffrance.

Arrivé au dortoir, je fonçai droit dans mon lit, échappant aux questions de mes amis et tout ce que je souhaitais, c'était m'endormir vite.

POV Voldemort 

Je marchais dans les couloirs de mon ancienne école, là ou tout avait commencé, lorsque Dumbledore était encore vivant. Plus je m'enfonçais dans ce misérable corridor étroit, plus les souvenirs me montaient à l'esprit. Alors que j'étais pris dans mes pensées, une lumière, une seule lumière était encore allumée et je sentis une présence. Qui rôdait encore dans l'école à cette heure-ci? Je me dirigeai vers cette lueur pour y trouver un visage reconnaissable. Une Weasley. Alors que je m'apprêtai à la tuer, je reconnue la fille. Une proche de Potter. Dégoûté, je me penchai sur ma proie, la pris dans mes bras et la ramenai dans la chambre des secrets, elle devrait s'y reconnaître.

Arrivé dans la pièce désirée, je la jetai par terre sans délicatesse, afin qu'elle se réveille.

-Aïe!

Ses paupières n'osèrent pas s'ouvrir d'avantage. S'avait-elle ce qui se passait?

-… Harry, pardonne-moi pour…

La petite sotte se mit à pleurer et cela ne faisait que m'enrager d'avantage! Ses ressentiments ne me concernent en aucun cas et il est temps qu'elle le sache. Je pointai donc ma baguette vers elle et criai :

-ENDOLORIS !

Un cri effroyable sortie de sa bouche et cela me faisait un bien fou. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire face à cette vermine.

-Aaaa..rrrê...ttttttteeeeeeeeeeer… jeee…vo….vouus..en..pr….priiiiis!

Non pas par pitié, mais bien par expérience, je stoppai net le sort et elle tomba sur le plancher sec. Cette fille ne méritait pas de vivre, mais tant qu'elle me sera utile, je la garderai.

-Dis-moi, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille, que s'est-il avec le jeune Potter pour que ton petit cœur de princesse se mette à verser toutes ses larmes?

Je dis et elle se remit immédiatement à pleurer.

-ENDOLORIS !

Son cri perça une deuxième fois mes oreilles, mais je m'en fichais.

-Cesse de pleurer et dis, dis à Voldemort ce qui ne va pas!

Je relâcher mon sort et elle retomba par terre. De ma baguette, je prononçai le sort de lévitation et lui reposai la question pour une troisième fois. Elle me regardait, mais semblait obstiné à ne vouloir rien dire.

-Sang-de-bourbe, parle ou tu regretteras ton silence.

Elle renifla et me fixa de ses pitoyables yeux. Je n'y voyais aucune peur, seulement de la culpabilité.

-J'ai … j'ai confondu Harry à son père et de cette erreur, son cœur est triste et m'en veut.

Un large sourire s'étendit sur mon visage, mais aussitôt je repris mon regard indifférent et froid. Elle confirmait mes suppositions, cette petite pourra m'aider à avoir Harry.

-Dort maintenant, tu en auras besoin pour les prochains jours.

Une misérable larme coula de la sang-de-bourbe, mais elle se reprit immédiatement et ferma les yeux.


End file.
